How to Save a Life
by dianoeticDefenestrator
Summary: When Axel moves to a new town with his older brother, Reno, all kinds of things start to happen. He gets molested, kidnapped, and finds a very interesting guy... Rated M for sexual stuff. Double posted on Wattpad,  link on my page. Contains Vocaloids too.
1. Yaoi and Yuri?

_How to Save a Life _has moved to ! It's also on Wattpad, the link is on my page. Enjoy :3

So here's the summary/teaser type thing. Imma put a different one at the beginning of each chapter.

_I didn't actually think about exactly what I meant by 'help you'… "Roxas, I want to teach you how to be a friend and have them, to smile, to live..." And maybe to love again…_

Warnings: A lot of swearing, some incest, suicialness, possibly rape, horrible poetry, Yaoi/Yuri, could go _anywhere_. Smut type scene(s) VERY far in the future, because Roxas needs to turn less emo and get over the past before he'll let Axel fuck him. XD

_…anyways. Now after all this, you can read it ._

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I sigh heavily, setting down my book bag and plopping down on a chair beside it.

_One, two, three, four…_

"Hey bro, how's you doing?" Reno barges in and plants a huge slobbery kiss on my cheek, almost knocking me over. As expected, he's drunk already.

I sigh again and push my brother away. "I'm fine Reno, just let me relax."

He tries to say something, but I cut him off. "Quiet and alone, please."

Reno laughs "Fine tough-ass, see you in the morning." He half hugs me and leaves, slamming the door. I am so fucking glad he's not like that sober or I would've off'd myself when I was 12.

I get up and look around the amazing space. It looks just like my old bedroom. The walls have been painted black and black lights were put in the overhead light. My old, comfy, orange futon is shoved into one corner, and my black computer desk in another. I walk over to the closet and all of my clothes are hung up neatly, or in a small dresser. Everything's perfect. Either Reno knows me way better than I thought, or he went through my old room. Who the hell cares? Anyway, it's still considerate of him.

I flop down onto my couch and I'm suddenly drained. It's weird how much traveling takes it out of you. Or it could be the looming thoughts of school tomorrow and the possibility of being stuck with fucking aberzombies again. I close my eyes, imagining that my old friends moved here too, as the world disappears around me.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

My eyes snap open. What is that _noise_? Uhg…

"Axel! Axel! _Axel!"_

Reno's screaming at me. What a lovely way to wake up. Not.

"Coming jackass, shut your fucking pie hole!" He stops screaming.

I sit up, resting my elbow on one knee and I yawn loudly. What is that smell? Shit, Reno is cooking again, this can't be good.

I hop up and throw open my door, rushing into the kitchen to find Reno hovering over a pot on the stove.

"Reno, what the hell are you cooking?

The red head grins manically. "I'm making some hot cereal. Want some?"

"No thanks. Now move your butt before you burn the place down." I slide over, pushing him out of the way with my hip.

"What the hell…" I mumble. He was boiling fucking fruit loops and milk. Defiantly not the brightest crayon in the box. And he's still grinning at me…

I shake my head as I turn off the stove and pour the contents of the pot down the drain. "I'll pick up something on the way to school. Please don't touch the stove."

"Okay, can I-"

"The microwave is off limits too."

He deflates visibly. "Fine… I'll eat goober again…" And I'm supposed to be the younger one? I think our birth certificates got switched or something…

I head back to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going back to my room. I pull on some underwear, then some black skinny jeans that show off my lean legs. After than, I put on a nice form-fitting tee with my favorite singer, Assassin, on it. I top off my outfit with a huge black sweater and combat boots. Now I'm ready to kick aberzombies ass or make a few friends.

The digital clock by my couch reads 7:14. I gotta hurry if I want to figure things out before school. I grab my black bag and walk through the kitchen, then the living room, but I stop short at the door. I turn around slowly. Reno is eating something out of a jar. With a fork.

"Jesus Christ Reno, you put goober on bread!"

The redhead faces me with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly, nodding. I doubt he'll listen to me. The bastard doesn't have basic listening skills. Or basic survival skills, for that matter…

I sigh loudly. "Bye Reno…"

On the way to school, I stop at a gas station to pick up some milk and a banana. Just like I used to with mom- I pinch myself to stop that though. She's gone, and she doesn't deserve my tears. If I didn't cry then, I won't now.

I start eating my banana as I drive, and I can't help but think what it's shaped like. I giggle a little, and then pinch myself again. Don't be so fucking immature_, _Axel. Pinching myself is my way of bringing me back to reality and feeling, kinda like cutters. Except my way is safer. I need to write a book or something… Yeah, I bet I'd save hundreds of lives. Maybe I'll be a therapist or something, like Dad. Hell with that…

A red and tan brick building looms up ahead of me. School, Yay…

I park my car and get out. I'm going to die in a place like this without some friends. I'll pull up my hood for now. Incognito! None of the preps will approach a grim reaper look-a-like. My attention-avoiding idea doesn't work, because I see a screeching whirlwind of colors and brunette heading my way as fast as a bullet.

"Per-son! Why are you covering up your oh-so-beautiful Hai-or!"

I don't have enough time to dodge as the brunette tackles me, pulling my hood down. Deep, bright blue eyes lean in close, nearly seeing into my soul.

"I'm Sora! Your hair is weird n beautiful n different like Riku's was…" The boy, Sora's happy air is instantly gone, but a taller brunette heads over yelling at him to get off. He drags Sora off me and smiles apologetically.

"Sora, I know he has epic hair," I smile at the complement, "But you can't tackle people because of that."

The smaller brunette sniffles. "He reminded me of Ri… Rik…" Sora takes off back in the direction he came from, wailing and sobbing. The older guy sighs.

"I'm Leon, by the way. You should go over and meet our group. If Sora tackled you then everyone else will approve." Leon takes off after Sora, following him out of sight.

It only takes a few seconds to spot the group of people Leon mentioned. Many of them have abnormal hair colors and are wearing black. Now this looks like my kind of crowd.

When I'm about 20 feet away, a girl with black hair spots me and is in front of me in a flash. Damn, theses shorter people are really speedy…

"Hey. You're that guy Sora tackled, right?"

"Yeah, why does he do that?"

"It's just his thing. He does it to someone at least once a week. It's always Leon though. But when it's someone else it's like a right of passage into our group."

That's weird, but I'm not complaining. "Awesome. Hey, is Leon Sora's brother or his boyfriend? I couldn't tell." The girl giggles lightly.

"I'll let them explain that one. I'm Xion, by the way. Now, lemme tell you who people are." She comes and stands beside me and points at the girl she had been talking to.

"You see that girl in the skirt with the blue hair?" I nod.

"That's my girlfriend, Aqua. And the two guys with the spiky hair over there?" She points to a blonde and a brunette who are deep in conversation.

"They're Ven and Terra, also a couple."

"Is everyone here," I point to the corner, "Gay?" She snorts loudly at that.

"More or less. You homophobic or something?"

"Nope, I'm actually gay too. More or less." We grin and laugh before Xion continues.

"Now, on the bench there." She motions towards a guy reading a huge book expressionlessly and a blonde musician type with hair like a mullet.

"They're Demyx and Zexion" If I had to guess, Demyx sounds like the blonde guy…

"You know, it seemed like a lot less people from farther away…" I mutter. I mean, how long have we been standing here? 15 minutes in my time? The raven-haired girl rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, now for the three singles." She winks at me. What does she think she is, matchmaker?

"Pinky over there, his name is Marley, Short for Marluxia, used to have a thing for Namine." She motions towards a girl in a white dress that looks utterly out of place yet entirely like she belongs.

"Oh Nameless guy, shall go introduce you?" With out waiting for an answer, she drags me over towards everyone. Damn it, not only are the short ones fast but damned strong too!

"Hey people!" My guide screeches. "We got a new guy his name is-"I take over in a voice much more confident than I feel.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" A few people wave and acknowledge that they heard me, but a lot don't. Oh well, rude bastards.

Xion plops down next to her girl friend and pats the seat next to her. Might as well follow suit.

I glance around the group and my eyes settle on a blonde girl. Namine, Xion said. She notices me looking at her and her eyes widen. Squealing, she pulls out a sketch pad and pencils and starts drawing, her eyes darting upward every few seconds with a mischievous smile.

"Um, Xion, what is Naminé doing?" Because she is fucking creeping me out right now…

Xion looks over at Naminé and grins at me. Almost evilly…

"Hey Aqua! Guess who caught the eye of the queen of all Fangirls?" The bluenette looks over and a slow smile spreads over her face. She starts digging in her book bag as her girlfriend sits and giggles at me.

"Eureka! Xi, can I show him what Namine made us?"

Xion giggles even louder. "Do it Aqua."

I cautiously take the paper from Aqua and unfold it. Holy Shit. I blink a few times in hopes of changing the picture, but it's not working. It's still two naked girls… I'm not even going to describe it.

I hand it back to the pair. That image will forever be imprinted in my brain.

"So she draws naked people? How does that make her a fangirl then?"

Both of them look at me with shock. Xion pokes me in the forehead. "Don't you know what Yuri and Yaoi are?"

Yuri and Yaoi… "Nope, no clue. Care to share?" They both burst out laughing at that. And I thought they were emos or something…

Once they calm down, Xion starts explaining. "Okay, Yuri is Japanese for girl-on-girl, like me and Aqua." She gives the said girl a peck on the lips.

"And Yaoi is Japanese for boy-on-boy." She points behind me, giggling again. On the bench a few feet away, Demyx is straddling Zexion, holding his arms above his head, and kissing him fiercely.

Okay, now I'm a little scarred of what Naminé is drawing. About two seconds later, a bell rings and a scheduale is thrust into my hands as I get up. Leon smiles above me.

"I went and got your stuff from the office for you. And you happen to have your first class with me. C'mon, before we're late."

It takes me a minute before I follow him. "Hey, thanks man."

"No problem. Sora's better now, if you were wondering."

That reminds me… "Hey Leon, mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"As long as I can ask back sometime, sure, shoot." I'm not a big fan of 'personal questions', but curiosity is murder.

"I was just wonder, by the way you treated Sora, if you're his brother or his boyfriend. I asked Xion, but she told me to ask you." He stops in the middle of the hallway and turns to face me, his face unreadable."

"Please don't run away screaming." He looks almost… scared.

"Why would I do that Leon?" I mean, it can't be that bad…

"Because Sora is my brother _and_ my boyfriend." I can't help, it, I burst out laughing. The brunette's expression darkens, so I stop.

"It's different, but I'm not judging. Honestly, I think my brother would be all over me too if I let him."

Leon lets out a sigh of relief. "It's nice that someone understands right away for once. We're usually avoided for a while like we're infectious or something before we're accepted. Thanks Axel."

"Sure. Now we should get to class, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

We weave around a few people rushing to class. I glance at the clock. Exactly 8:13.

When I look back to the hallways, that's when I see him. He looks almost like Ven does, except he has ear buds jammed into his ears and black-purple bags under his eyes. And then he's gone, into the same classroom Leon's leading me towards from the looks of it. There's just something that draws me to this boy. I gotta ask Leon about him. Now that I think about it, I saw someone in the corner outside. Xion did say that there were two 'singles' too…

Oh gods. It's a math class. Kill me now. Wait, as soon as Leon tells me who that blonde was…

_So how do you like? How can I improve? I love pinchy Axel for some reason. Does anyone want to tell me what kind of car Axel should have? R&R please! I want a few to post the next one :3_


	2. Rooftop Sanctuary

Chapter two! Features almost-death, but is mainly filler other wise. The next chapters will be much better! Now for the teaser thingy:

_I was so close to stopping and ridding myself of the pain, but then _He _came… Axel was the catalyst, the undoing of all my work. I can't let this happen… but maybe I do need help…_

Warnings: A lot of swearing, some incest, suicialness, possibly rape, horrible poetry, Yaoi/Yuri, could go _anywhere_. Smut type scene(s) VERY far in the future, because Roxas needs to turn less emo and get over the past before he'll let Axel fuck him. XD

*~*U*~*U*~*

Algebra class is pure and utter torture. Leon, Sora, and a girl named Kairi sit in the back, leaving me under the one-eyed stare of Mr. Xigbar. The bastard handed out a worksheet with more individual letters than words and numbers on it and expects in to be done at the end of the class. Hell if we have no clue how to do it. Apparently he doesn't care about the football players behind me planning to group rape a blonde girl a couple of rows over, or that the nerd herd's prodigies have their laptops out and are probably watching porn, no, it doesn't matter. The only things that matter are me, and a Jamaican guy with dreads next to me that Xiggy's making google eyes at. Disgusting

Exactly an hour later, Xiggy comes around to pick up papers. I cross my arms over my chest and look down. Let the bastard throw me in detention. Reno won't care.

"You boy!" he yells, snatching up my paper and waving it over my desk. "Why is your paper blank?"

He waves the paper around even more. I don't move. Xiggy sighs loudly and crumples the paper.

"Looks like I get another basket case. Don't bother coming back to my class, even though the other one does." I look up out of the corner of my eye just in time to see him motion to the blonde boy. I _must_ find out about him, this curiosity is killing me!

The bell cries out shrilly and everyone gets up to leave. I get half way to a bathroom when I hear yelling behind me.

"Hey Axel!" Sora speeds over and links arms with me, walking normal speed.

"Do you wanna come to our little hang out 3rd period?" they have a hang out? Awesome!

"Sure, I'll come, where is-"

Leon and Kairi, whose hair is the color of red wine, run over, cutting me off.

"Sora, what the fuck?

"No kidding, why does he get all the energy?" Leon mumbles, huffing loudly.

"I sorry Squally!" The hyper brunette pushes away from me and launches himself at Leon, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. With tongue, from the looks of it. Kairi and I look away, our faces matching our hair.

Sora disconnects from a shocked looking Leon long enough to throw a paper ball at me, take a breath, push Leon into the bathroom, and fly after him. I pocket the paper ball. I'll read it later.

Kairi shakes her head and sighs loudly. "Those two can't stay off each other for two seconds out side of class." I roll my eyes. Obviously.

"So Axel, who do you have next?" I consult the magical schedule and it says I have someone named Shields. I tell Kairi and she makes a face.

"Vexen Shields is the worst, most perverted Bio teacher I have ever had. I'd suggest cutting that class. Gotta go."

She turns around, almost running away. The hallway is deserted now, except for sounds coming from the restroom. Deja vu...

Suddenly Leon comes running out of the bathroom, carrying Sora bridal style. And both of them are wearing nothing but their boxers.

"Hey Axel! You wouldn't believe the deal I made Leon to let him be on top!" I groan and Sora giggles hysterically while Leon just looks uncomfortable.

I shake my head sadly. I'm actually jealous of them. Not quite jealous enough to fuck Reno though, incest is not my style. I accept it, but that's it.

Now, where is the best place I can go to be alone… the roof top. I pull out the Magical Schedule and flip it over to the layout of the school. It only takes a few seconds to find the tiny picture of the stairs that lead to the roof. Right at the end of the hall even.

I check to see if the coast is clear before slipping through the door to the stairs. It's a long trek up, but I finally get to the top and open the door. I'm hit with a gust of fresh air. I didn't realize how stale the air inside is.

I walk out a ways, looking for a way to get to the higher level. Ah ha! There's a ladder right over there. I climb up, now on the top level and stretch my arms out. Wow, do I feel like a bird up here…

I walk out to the edge of the building and sit on the ledge. There's something so familiar about this place that just makes me sigh in relief and feel peaceful.

The sound of the door opening startles me and I scramble for cover behind a vent. My heart is pounding in my chest 100 miles per hour. Who the hell is it? If it's a teacher, I'm dead. Wait, why would I care if some fucking teacher catches me?

A figure in a huge black sweater, hood up, appears over the edge of the roof. They look one direction, then to the other before reaching up to pull their hood down. I'm barely able to suppress a gasp. I do not believe it! It's the blonde boy from before.

I duck behind the vent again, foot steps starting again. My heart pounds so loudly that I'm sure he can hear it and he'll find me. I really hope not. I want to find out what he's doing first…

There's some shuffling and a heavy sigh. I dare a peek around the corner and the blonde is sitting on the ledge, exactly to the right of where I was. He pulls a notebook and a pencil out. Oh gods please don't be a fanboy… he opens in up to the first page and starts writing. Good, he's not the male version of Naminé.

I duck back behind the vent when the boy looks around. There's the sound of him taking a deep breath before a beautiful, slightly raspy tenor voice starts speaking.

_"Nobody knows_

_Nobody cares_

_I don't give a shit if you order me around_

_I won't cry for you even if you stomp me down_

_Because it wouldn't be the first time_

_And probably not the last_

_A few more scars won't change a thing_

_Except for how soon I ask the Reaper to cut my string."_

I shuffle almost silently out of my hiding place, which is saying something when you're wearing combat boots. "Kid, that was beautiful."

He gasps and whips his head around. "Wh-wh…"

That's when he slips. It all happens so fast, I lunge and grab him by his sweater, then his hand, pulling him back up onto the roof. He stands up and looks into my eyes. His eyes are so much like Sora's, except… they look so full of pain and half-dead.

Then just like that, he starts sobbing and buries his face in my chest. Jesus Christ, I don't even know his name… but I feel like this has happened before… somehow…

I pull him into a tight, comforting hug and he sobs louder, his tears staining my shirt.

"Hey, its okay, I didn't mean to scare you, uh…"

He pulls away, tears staining his face. "Muh-my name's Rox-Roxas." He sniffles, wiping his eyes on one sleeve and his nose on the other.

"Nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Axel." I hold out my hand and he shakes it hesitantly. When out fingers lightly brush through his fingerless gloves, theses little tingles start. Now that's weird.

We stand awkwardly for a few minutes before I get the idea. It would give me a chance to learn more about Roxas. Though I feel like I know him already…

"Hey Roxas, do you want to come to the hangout whatever Sora mention?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out but a choked sob and he slams his jaw shut. This kid is more mess up than I though...

"Okay, I get it. This is why Xiggy called you a basket case in math. You never talk because you might cry or something, so everyone thinks you're mute, right?"

Roxas shrugs and I grin. I'll take that as a yes. "That's okay with me, I'll just ask yes or no questions."

He nods, his face betraying no emotions. Seriously… you look so beautiful when you smile. Wait, look as in I know? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen Roxas smile before.

"Now, you going to lead me there?" he nods and heads to the ladder. When I get to the bottom, he's actually there still; I'm surprised he didn't just leave without me. Weird how the most decent blonde being I've found in years is a zombie.

I un-crumple and flatten out the paper ball Sora threw at me and Roxas gives me what I'm sure is about as close to a curious look as he can manage. Then I begin to read it aloud.

_"Room 813, top floor, -Xi_. Xi is short for Xion, right?" A pained look flashes on the blondes face, only there for a second before he nods.

"Okay, then, room 813 then. That's actually the exact moment I saw you the first time…"

He turns around and looks truly surprised. I said that out loud? I run a hand sheepishly though way hair. Way to be a creeper Axel…

"I looked at the clock right before I saw you this morning and the number just stuck." He nods again. I sigh. I really need to ask him some 'no' questions before I turn him into a bobble head.

"Okay, can we go now?" he nods silently. Damn it, I am about to ask him if he's a hermaphrodite just to get a different answer. I follow silently behind him, hoping that last question isn't a yes one too.

*~*U*~*U*~*

_I sorry for the crappy ending! I modified it, cut a little, out, and made it shorter so it was hard… but next chapter we get to find out a bit more. Aren't we excited? R&R!_


	3. Roxas is back!

I'm so excited! I want to see how high up I can get this story and updates will now com much sooner because I'm shortening chapters a bit. So R&R! And of course, the teaser =]

_A green pastel is suddenly under my fingers, drawing deep green circles. A face forms around it, then teardrops, then flames. No, bright red hair…_

Warnings:A lot of swearing, some incest, suicialness, possibly rape, horrible poetry, Yaoi/Yuri, could go _anywhere_. Smut type scene(s) VERY far in the future, because Roxas needs to turn less emo and get over the past before he'll let Axel fuck him. XD

I own nothing but the plot.

*!*!*!*!*!*

What happened to this kid that drove him to silence and bottling up his emotions? I'm mean, I did that too, but it was only for a couple weeks…

Roxas stops short in front of me and I almost run into him. He points to a door with the numbers '813' over it. But it looks like a simple janitorial closet.

"That's it? You're shitting me." He nods and opens it, motioning for me to go in. is he on crack? There's no way 12 people can fit in there.

I step inside and he follows, closing it tightly and flipping on the lights. There's barely enough room for the both of us… and I can not quit thinking about how close he is... Damn it Axel, you haven't even seen him smile and you want to… shut up.

"Axel, watch." He pulls me out of my thoughts with that beautiful, entrancing voice… I gotta snap out of it already!

Roxas squats down next to a bookshelf, feeling around the underside of the second shelf from the bottom. What the hell is this beautiful crack-head doing now?

"Ah-ha." A sound goes off somewhere distantly and Roxas stands up. Seeing my curious look, he points to the bookshelf and explains.

"A doorbell. Tell them we're here." Sure, he has no trouble talking now. His voice has a harder tone to it now, as if he's keeping all the emotions out if it on purpose. He pulls his hood up when he sees me staring and turns a lovely shade of rose.

Suddenly the bookshelf swings inward, revealing Naminé.

"Hi Axel." She says, giving a little wave. Her eyes go wide and she bends down to look under Roxas' hood. She proceeds to squeal loudly and run back into the room. Roxas shrugs, almost like he's used to it, and walks in. Only Xion looks up when we walk in and she gasps. She's over in front of us in seconds, standing in front of Roxas. Without taking her eyes off him, she speaks to me.

"Axel, how did you get him to come? He seems a little different, somehow…" She raises a hand cautiously and grabs the edge of his hood. She pulls it down her eyes are squeezed shut. A minute of silence between the three of us passes before he opens his eyes. His eyes are shockingly full of emotions, even Xion can see this. Pain, sadness, and… is that hope?

The raven haired girl looks down, blinking away tears. She smiles slightly, but cries harder.

"Xion…" Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice. "I've missed you a lot."

Xion smiles, crying even harder. "Rox, you're back!" She moves as fast as lightning, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug. He gives me a look of helplessness, so I motion for him to hug her back. He slowly wrapps his arms around her for a minute before she releases him.

She grabs his hand and starts to drag him over to everyone one else. I follow them on their heels. I notice that Sora and Leon aren't here… probably making incest somewhere.

"Listen up everyone!" Xion yells and everyone freezes. Except Zexion. "Roxas is back with us!" She smiles dangerously.

"If anyone asks him his story, homicide will happen." She reaches into her bra and pulls out a pocket knife to prove her point. Pretty much everyone looks scared. I think I am too… If anything good will come from going to this school, it's to never underestimate small people.

She puts it away and grins as everyone goes back to what they were doing, except for Aqua who glares at us.

"Rox, isn't that why you clammed up in the first place, because everyone was interrogating you about what happened?"

"Ya…yeah." He nods slowly.

"Come sit by me and Aqua then, just like old times." I'm about to try to squish onto the couch with them, but Aqua sends me another glare, so I opt for the floor. Roxas looks extremely uncomfortable, especially when Aqua hops on Xion and they start making out.

I pat the floor beside me and the blonde sits, sighing. Immediately after Roxas moves the kissing girls lay out across the couch, Xion on the bottom. Fucking sex-crazed teenagers…

I face away from the couple and grab the blonde's jeans and facing him away too. He sighs again, closing his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts, Roxas?"

He opens his eyes and shrugs. "Can I write it though?"

I nod and dig through my bag for an empty notebook and a mechanical pencil and I hand it to him. He opens it and starts writing, holding it so I can't see it. I entertain myself for about five minutes before he hands it to me.

_I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. I didn't expect Xion to react like she did, and you've been so nice. Not to mention I have almost zero people skills. This is really the most contact with people I've had since I was 13-ish. Please don't ask why._

I nod. "That's fine, maybe you'll tell me someday."

He shrugs. I can tell he highly doubts that. I bet he thinks I'll get frustrated and leave him all alone again. Hell, he probably wants me to so he can go back to barely existing because that's the only thing he's really known. I've decided I'm going to help him live again, like it or not.

"Hey Roxas." The small blonde is just staring off into space. I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Roxy, snap out of it!" he grabs the notebook with an annoyed expression and begins to write. He thrusts it under my chin.

_First of all, don't call me Roxy, second, you were spaced out too you hypocrite._

I run a hand through my spikes. "Sorry. How about we both stop, okay?"

He nods with a faint ghost of a smile on his, his soft pink lips… I pinch myself hard. No more of that. If you try to make a move on him or something, it would just scar him more… and I really like this kid. Friendship will suffice.

"Roxas, earlier you never explained why you started crying on the roof. Would you mind?" he sighs then nods, beginning to write. As I'm waiting, Sora and Leon walk in, hand in hand. They stop short when the notice Roxas.

"Axel, how the _hell _did you get _him_ to come?" Sora screeches, making Leon slap him in the back of the head. Sora grumbles and looks at me expectantly.

"Ask Xion when she's done being raped by her girlfriend." The pair walks away as Roxas back the notebook.

_I started crying because the roof is like a sanctuary to me. No one has ever gone up there at the same time as me until you. And you caught me off guard. That was the first time I'd really cried in years._

Wow… dad would've said, 'this kid needs some major help…'

"Crying is healthy Roxas. I'll always have a shoulder for you to cry on if you ever need it." I smile at him and I think he almost smiles back. He scribbles in the not book then shoves it back at me.

_Thanks Axel. I be you'd make a great friend._

I laugh at that and his almost-smile disappears. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, after today, aren't we kind of friends already?" He writes again.

_I don't know. Xion and Ventus were the only friends I've ever had, and I don't even know what it means to be a friends._

What kid doesn't even know what a friend is? I need to stop calling him a kid too… Roxas needs help...

"Roxas, I'm going to help you. Are you going to let me?" His face morphs into confusion, so I hand the notebook back.

_Axel, what the hell do you mean by 'help me'?_

You know, I never actually thought entirely through what I meant by that… I lean in closer and I can tell it takes everything he has not to cringe away.

"Roxas… I want to teach you how to have friends and be one, how to smile again, how to live…" And maybe to love…

I back up to look at his face. He has the combination of a pained look and a confused one, but he nods anyways. And those eyes… I'd describe them how people do mine: deep, beautiful, bright…

A bell goes of again, but this time it sounds different. Everyone gets up to leave except for Naminé, Ven and Terra. Ven and Terra are whispering to each other and Naminé is still drawing. The couple stands up and walks over to us. Roxas does that almost smiling thing again and Ven grins.

"Roxas, do you remember how we were best friends when we were younger?" Roxas nods.

"I didn't really until today. But here's my number if you want to hang out sometime." He hand him a slip of paper and they walk out too. Naminé chooses that moment to motion for me to come over.

"I'll be right back Roxy." He nods and lies back on the ground. Whoa, did I just call him Roxy? Where did that come from?

I walk over to Naminé. "Axel. I suppose Xion showed you the picture I drew for them?"

"Yeah, she did…" Uh oh… what the hell did she draw?

The blonde gives me a strange look. "I bet you're wondering who I drew you naked with, correct?" I nod, tongue tied.

Well, I didn't. Aqua and Xion requested that one. I normally draw my subjects fully clothed. So…" she tears a think piece of paper out of her sketch pad and offers it to me.

"Here." I take the paper and flip it over. I can feel my eyes widen. It's a picture of me on a bed, with my spikes in a ponytail and I have a soft expression on my face. I'm looking down at a small blonde cradled in my arms. Roxas. This picture is kind of like a dream I had… I look back up at Naminé, smiling.

"Naminé, I love it! You can draw me anytime, as long as I still have my clothes on and it's not with Marley…" I shudder and Naminé nods, smiling.

"Great, thanks! I've never really seen someone like you before. You make a great model." I'll take that as a complement.

"Okay, I'm going to go to lunch with Roxas…" but when I turn around, he's gone. Aqua is standing in the door way, her expression dark.

"Sorry Axel, he left." My face falls. He left without even saying goodbye?

"Why? Do you know where he went?" the bluenette laughs with no humor.

"Probably home. He never stays in the afternoon anymore. Oh, and he dropped this as he left. I assume it's for you." I walk over to her, being glared at the whole time.

"You and the little blonde better stay away from my girl. Get it?" She hisses. I nod and take the paper. What an empty threat, with gay me and emo kid Roxas. Speaking of whom, I gotta see if I can find him before he almost falls off a roof again. It might have been my fault that he fell, but I saved him too…

*~!~*~!~*~!~*

So, how am I doing? Anyone have ideas? I'm really excited, because next chapter we get to meet the FANGIRLS!*Squee!* R&R!*throws Pocky at loyal readers!*


	4. Kidnapping And Cutting

I'm adding Vocaloids into the mix more in the next two chapters too, got it memorized? I almost forgot my teaser!*throws it in your face*

_My hand covers my mouth and cuts off a gasp. Squall's leaving? No! First Riku then Leon… Even if he was just a distraction to get over Riku… Ah, Riku. I have to leave before I start crying…_

Warnings:A lot of swearing, some incest, suicialness, possibly rape, horrible poetry, Yaoi/Yuri, could go _anywhere_. Smut type scene(s) VERY far in the future, because Roxas needs to turn less emo and get over the past before he'll let Axel fuck him. XD

Nothing ish mine here. Remember that.

I'm half way back to the cafeteria before I remember the paper in my pocket. I duck into a bathroom and slide down against a wall. I unfold it carefully, hoping for… I don't even know what, just more than a blank piece of paper. It reads:

_Goodbye Axel. Please don't bother me tomorrow._

This is so sad. He doesn't want to see me tomorrow. I've barely known the kid three hours and I feel this weird connection. Almost like I've met him before. And somehow I know he can be happier.

When I re-read the note, my eyes are drawn to the second half. The handwriting looks rushed yet very neat. The first part, on the writing is sharp and controlled. Then it dawns on me. Someone added the second part. I'd bet on my hair that it was Aqua. Seriously, what died up her ass? Not that I care… I'll just talk to Xion in the morning and ask her to talk to Aqua.

Aqua actually reminds me of this one jealous bitch, Ollette. She got all protective of her boyfriend, pence, just because I came out and actually glanced at him once. Girls are just an annoyance to me. the only decent ones I've met in my entire life so far are Xion and Naminé.

There's a light pressure on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I see pink out of the corner of my eye and sure enough, Marley is over on the floor, laughing his carcass off. Bastard! No one touches me!

I scramble over and lift him by the collar so he's only inches from my face. His laughing subsides and his face goes blank.

"You never fucking touch me again, got it memorized pinky?" I snarl. His face morphs into a slow smile.

"I was just telling you that Sora and Dem want you in the lunchroom." He says in a sweet voice. I narrow my eyes and Marley's grin just grow wider. So fast that it doesn't register, he leans in and pecks me on the lips. I drop him and he runs away, laughing like a hyena.

I storm out of the bathroom, but the hallway is deserted. That idiot just fucking kissed me! There will be hell to pay! I will fucking kill him…

Damn it… I'll get him later, for now I'll consult the all powerful map on the back of my schedule. I know generally where the lunchroom is, but not exactly… okay, now I feel like an idiot… its right around the corner.

The lunchroom is in sight when something hops onto my back and cover my eyes. Another set covers my mouth before I can yell. What the hell is this?

Hands wrap around my waist and my ankles go out from under me. the hand over my mouth disappears as we start to move, but when I take a breath to speak, a cloth stinking of chemicals is shoved into my mouth and the world fades into darkness…

*~*U*~*U*~*

(Roxas' POV)

I fling the door open to my house and slam it shut, tears pour down my cheeks like a waterfall. This is all too much… I was so close to stopping and ridding myself of this pain, but then he came… Axel is the Catalyst that could be my undoing or my saving… I can't let the first happen, but the latter doesn't sound any better. It's been 4 years since it happened and I still haven't done anything. The memory of the last time hits me hard enough to bring me to my knees.

_A tear and sweat stained tee-shirt is stuffed in my mouth as a gag and my wrist are rubbed raw from trying to get out of my bindings. A tall figure towers over me, grinning sadistically._

_"Shall we start again, Roxas? Your dad won't be back for another two days, so we won't be interrupted." The pain starts again, followed by more tears. The pain, oh the pain…._

I can't stand this… the pain… sobs wrack my body as I rush into the kitchen and open a drawer. A glint of silver flashes at me and I grab for it. The knife. I yank off my sweater and roll up my long sleeved shirt like a pro I pull the gauze off of my arms and slash, opening cuts new and old, until the pain is gone.

I slip to the floor and lay my head on the familiar, Vanilla smelling rug. I miss that smell, mom's smell, so much. it's so soothing… and I drift into oblivion.

Shadow: Seriously, can't you get over your rapist crap?  
>Me: I'm not a rapist… says the me that is a murderer. Is that any better?<br>Shadow: Shut up!*glowers*

Read and Review!


	5. Attack of the Fangirls

I've been slacking*shot-shot* Here's to make up for it… kind of ;D

_We sit quietly for a few minutes before the blonde looks up at me, eyes about to overflow with tears. "Axel, are you completely pissed at me?" I shake my head sadly. This might be harder than I though…_

"_No Roxas. I'm just sad for you."_

Warning, I is suggestive in here ;3

*~*IXI*~*IXI*~*

(Riku's POV)

"Naminè, I sent a friend to come pick you up. I'd come myself, but I have some… personal matters to take care of. I'll see you soon. "

"Okay Riku. See you soon. I've missed you…" I smile, distractedly murmuring goodbye as I hang up. I take a deep breath, walking into the back yard. This is the first time I've been to the Leonheart residence in years…

I scale the pine tree in ten seconds flat and stare at the familiar window that used to be my personal door. Every light in the house was off except for this one, a faint glow leaking through the blackout curtains. Holding my breath, I lightly tap the glass and wait. Suddenly the curtains are gone and annoyed blue eyes stare back at me. Annoyance transforms into shock and the brunette whips the window open.

"Ohmigawdz, Riku! You're alive get inside please!" he moves and I swing my way in the window. I don't have a chance to speak or move before Sora turns me around and tackles me to him bed, his lips on mine. There's longing, desire, and experience in the kiss, more than when I left. I feel Sora's hands moving and there's a tugging sensation between us followed by tiny clicking noises. I break the kiss and grab his hands, sitting up slightly. My turn for control.

"Sora, no, not tonight. I just got back and I'm only here to say hello." Sora frowns and pouts, giving me that kicked puppy look. I sigh, smiling faintly.

"Riku, I've missed you so damned much, you were my first time and I want you again and the parents and Leon aren't home otherwise I wouldn't be seducing you like this, ple-" I smash my lips against his. That's good enough for me.

(Naminè's POV)

Where's this person Riku sent? I've been waiting for over an hour… I pull my black, leather coat tighter around myself, shivering. At least it's not raining tonight… Bright blue headlights appear around the bend and I sink deeper into the trees, pulling my hood up. Gods, I hope this is Riku's person…

A sleek black Porsche stops in front of my hiding spot and the passenger side window, the side closest to me, rolls down. A hooded person waves for me to get in. I can't see their face, do I trust them? I suppose, beggars can't be choosers…

The driver speeds off as soon as the door is closed. I sigh in relief, hoping I'm not in some weird rapist's car.

"Thanks for picking me up, I had to get out of my house…" the person nods in acknowledgement, but nothing more. I sigh silently. We drive for a few miles before the driver turns into a forest and parks in a clearing. They shift into park and turn towards me, their head tilted downward. In one swift movement, they pull their hood down. I gasp involuntarily and tackle hug her, tears in my eyes.

"Shadow, I've missed you so damn much." She smiles one of her signature smiles and kisses my cheek. Her deep purple hair tickles my face as her emerald eyes bore into my sapphire ones.

"I've missed you too my angel, Riku and I have been hiding for almost 4 years now…" I hug her tighter, snuggling in between her neck and collar bone. She smells like poppies, spicy and sweet. I could lay here like this forever…

Xxxxxxxx

Finally updated… Girlxgirl and boyxboy in one chapter, whew xP


	6. Dreams and Reality

Update, yay!

Oh gods, my head. Shit, you're joking… Not fucking again…

"Axel! Axel, Axel! Dude, wake up!"

"Shut the fuck up and let me sleep Reno…" I growl, rolling over. But I don't roll….

I open my eyes to my brother, only a few inches from my face. I yelp, head butting him away. He rubs his head with a frown.

"I was just going to take advantage of your little situation…" He mumbles. Rufus walks over, when the hell did he get here? He slaps Reno in the back of the head then hugs him.

"No raping your brother, you're with me, remember?" Reno giggles and nods, nuzzling his blonde boy friend. Ew…

"Break it up and untie me already!" I snap. This is not good… I can't stand being tied up… When Reno makes no move to free me, Rufus sighs, pulling out a pocket knife and cuts me lose. I sit up and rub my wrists gingerly. Damn, who ever tied those knots is good…

Wait a fucking second, what just happened here? I was walking to the cafeteria and I went into the bathroom, Marley- Yeah, and then I got jumped… Jesus, crazy people here, what the hell?

"Axel, what happened? Rufey, is he going into shock or something?" I shake my head, scanning the room…

"I was just walking to the cafeteria when someone jumped me…" Rufus nods and from across the room, Reno bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Axel, you were jumped by two girls? You lame-o!" I glower at Reno. There are two girls laying on the floor, unconscious, a tiny blonde and a girl with green hair. And tied to a chair in between them, is none other than Demyx. Leave it to the uber happy guy to get kidnapped….

"Axel, for fuck's sake, listen! You know any of these people?" I shrug toward the girls.

"The guy's name is Demyx. I don't give a shit who the girls are…." This is all to weird still…. Rufus frees Demyx and throws him over his shoulder as we leave. Only the first day of school and so much excitement already….

*~*U*~*U*~*

(Roxas' POV)

"Roxas…. I'm coming back for you…" I whip around, the shadows whirling around me, spinning and lashing around like they had a mind of their own. Reds and metallic colors cut through the black and purple as a deep, menacing laugh rings out from all directions. I shrink back into the corner of the newly formed room around me, whimpering pitifully. It's him, I know it… He came back for me, he's going to get me, and I can't let him.

Bright orange flames appear all around me lighting up the shadows, but they fight the flames. The fire is so warm and inviting, yet seems deadly. The shadows swarm back in, trying to smother the flames. A hand, normal and human looking, forms out of the flames. I reach for it, staring deep into the wisps of heat, waiting for an escape….

My eyes snap open. I'm lying on the rug in my kitchen, exactly where I fell asleep. Three scents assault my nose, welcome yet foreign, vanilla, iron and… cinnamon? How strange…

I pick myself up off the bloody run, pausing when I get light-headed. Shuffling up to my room, I'm greeted by my old cat, Oblivion. She meows a couple of times and can't help but smile a little as I get her fresh food and water.

Once she's fed, go back to my room and strip to my boxers. I then slip in between the sheets and stare at the ceiling, waiting for tomorrow to come.

*~*U*~*U*~*

Our apartment looks like a tornado went through. And that tornado's name is Demyx. Wrapers and papers scattered all around everywhere… why didn't Reno and Rufus listen to me when I told them to take him home?

I flop onto the little couch in my room, utterly exhausted from the day. I'm almost asleep when the moaning starts.

"Damn it, you'd both better fucking keep it down, some of us like to _sleep_ at night!" I yell, pounding on the wall a few times for good measure. No good thought, since the moans only get louder. I storm over and grab my iPod, turning in up full volume and jamming the earbuds in my ears before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*~*U*~*U*~*

Sorry it's been so long…*shot*

Another chappie shall come in a couple of days...


	7. What's with all the crazy kidnappers?

Shall feature even more kidnapping, eh?

Oh, two things before we begin. 1) You should play LenxKaito Magnet as they sing, it adds to the affect xD 2) I'm sorry if I got the lyrics wrong .

*noms Pocky*

(Sora's POV)

"Squall, we're sending you to your aunt's to finish school there. It's a great military school, and me and your father thought that'd be best since that's what you said you wanted to do…" My hand goes to my mouth, muffling a gasp. Squall's leaving? First Riku, then my Leon… I won't be able to bear this, losing my brother, even if he was just a distraction to try to get over Riku… Now I'll be all alone and-and… I have to leave before I start crying and get caught…

This morning was both awesome and miserable at the same time, if that's even possible. Rufus decided to cook breakfast for me and Reno, so I got a free hot breakfast. The bad part was that Reno and Rufus both decided that it was a good morning_ not _ to get dressed. Another image forever etched into my cornea. I got out of there exactly at 7:00 am and I was only able to take two bites of my breakfast because of that. I guess I'll pick something up on the way…

I'm down in the parking lot and unlocking my car when I hear the sound of screeching tires behind me. I whip around in time to see a huge rainbow colored van fishtailing toward me, the back doors opening. A boy with blue hair and a girl with pink hair appear.

"Axel, come with us please?" The girl motions frantically. Oh _hell_ no! I am _not_ getting kidnapped again. I turn around and yank open my car door when I'm grabbed under my arms and pulled backwards into the van.

"We go him Gakupo, go!" The pink girl yells to the driver, a girl with purple hair and lots of make up. She nod and takes off, tires shrieking. The pink girl sits in front with the purplette and the blue hair guy and a small blonde sit across from me. I cross my arms across my chest, wary of my kidnappers.

"Care to explain exactly what's going on here?" I ask tersely. The blonde nods to the old boy.

"Well, I'm Kaito and this is my boyfriend, Len. In front is Luka and Gakupo." Everyone waves as their name is said. I nod and give him a hard stare. He continues.

"Well, you know how you were kinda kidnapped yesterday? Well, of course you do…" I shiver in the memory, the bitches…

"well, Len's sisters are part of the group, the Fangirls is what they call themselves. They're after you for some reason…" I growl. Those bitches! _Gah!_

Kaito wrap an arm around a very morbid Len and I can feel my anger dissipate. The kid looks like he's only 14…

"My sisters… they are kinda the leaders in a way…" Len's voice cracks and Kaito squeezes him. I think a subject change is in order…

"So, Kaito, if there are the Fangirls, then what are you guys?" Kaito laughs, grinning. Bi-polar much?

"Well, the preps call us the band geeks, but none of use actually plays an instrument, ironically. We're Mrs. Ritsu's musical prodogies." I give him and incredulous look. How good can they be?

"You guys must be pretty good, but…" Gakupo parks the van as I'm done talking and she and Luka grin at each other, same as Len and Kaito.

"Ready to have your mind blown, Axel?" Len asks. I shrug as Luka pops in a cd. What have I got to lose?

Len and Kaito face each other, grinning widely. Their expressions change, transforming into something I can't recognize. They intertwine their fingers and get very close as they start singing. I feel myself freeze, completely mesmerized.

kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
>itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou<br>watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
>anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa<p>

karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
>yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno<p>

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
>machigai nado naindato omowasete<br>Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
>mi wakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino<p>

sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite  
>itoshiinara shuu cha kuwo mise tsu kete<br>"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
>ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo<p>

mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku  
>yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini<p>

kuri kae shita no wa ano yume janakute  
>magi remo nai genjitsuno watashi tachi<br>furetekara modore naito shiru sorede iino...  
>dareyorimo taisetsuna anata<p>

yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini  
>"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?<p>

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
>machigai nado naindato omowasete<br>Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
>mi wakuno tokini yoishire oboretai<p>

hiki yosete Mage netto no youni  
>tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au<br>furete ite modore nakute ii  
>sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata<p>

As they sang, they had moved closer and close. When they finish, the bluenette closes the distance and kisses Len tenderly. They turn towards me, smiling and holding hands. I scramble for something intelligent to say besides "Holy awesome! That was cow!"

"Wow, that was… the most beautiful thing I've ever heard even though I didn't understand a word of it." Kaito nods, smiling.

"Ristu figured out we sound much better in Japanese, which we all knew already. If you liked it, you should come see us in conc-" there's a loud banging on the back of the van, cutting him off. There's a deep, baritone sigh from the front and I whip around.

"Let them in Kaito…" Holy shit, Gakupo's a guy? Sweet transvestite… I guess I can see it now that I know… The doors are opened and two girls, one with teal hair in very long pigtails, and the other with the same style and golden hair, but only one pigtail. I slide over to the edge of the bench and they sit next to me.

We start moving again and I looks to the blonde, who is twirling her hair around her fingers and looking straight ahead, except when she gets a text. After a few minutes, the other girl turns to me. Her accent is thick as she speaks.

"Hi Axel! I've heard much about you! I'm Hatsune Miku, but to you English speakers, I'm Miku." We shake hands and she points the blonde beside her.

"That's my half sissy, Neru Akita, Akita to you." Akita looks up and smiles at the sound of her name, then goes back to looking at the wall. She starts mumbling in some language, singing quietly. Miku frowns for a second the smiles again.

"I forget that she speaks mostly Japanese…" Miku says, awkwardly ending our conversation. By this time, everyone is having their own conversations in Japanese. I feel like an observer looking into a new world, something I've never seen before and is probably unseen by a majority of the world too…

Eventually the van stops and everyone piles out but me and the driver. He grins at me and I can't help but do the same.

"You know Axel, we're having our first concert of the year in a few weeks, wanna come?" And have a chance to hear the wonderful voices of Mrs. Ritsu? Hell yes.

"Yeah, I'd love to come, when and where?" Gakupo squeals and comes and hugs me, much like a girl would do.

"It's in the auditorium on the Saturday before Halloween. Just come and tell the ticket master that Gakupo sent you. Oh, and you can bring one other person, if you'd like." He winks at me almost knowingly. I brush it off as we walk inside.

By the time it's 8o'clock, Gakupo has offered me a manicure sometime, I've given a few hair tips, and we're laughing our asses off as I tell some of Reno's retarded moments when Luka jogs up. For fuck's sake, that is the shortest and most revealing shirt I've ever seen…

"Gakupo, Ritsu wants you to come so we can practice." He nods to the pinkette and waves goodbye to me as they leave. Great, now I have to face Xiggy's class… Or go to the roof.

*~*U*~*U*~*

Please, remember to read and reveiw if you like these!


	8. Just like old times wait what?

To you Kenzie =]

*~*U*~*U*~*

I'm on my way to the stairs when I pass a whole room full of vending machines. My stomach rumbles, reminding me I missed breakfast. Urgh…

I step into the room in awe. There's everything in here from fruit to coffee to pixie sticks. My eyes are drawn to a big blue neon sign that reads 'sea-salt ice cream'. That sounds absolutely _delicious._ I'm getting one. No, two, just in case Roxas is up there. I can't believe how much I've missed him, only saw him yesterday.

About a minute later, I'm climbing up the ladder to the roof. I spot Roxas and jog over. I can't help but let a huge grin spread across my face.

"You're early." The words pop out of my mouth as I sit beside him. What the hell?

"No, you're just late." I'm late? He's early? What is this? I glance over at the blonde and he looks as confused as I probably do. There's a flash and Roxas is wearing a long black coat. And grinning his ass off.

"Axel, you idiot. Well, at least you're _my_ idiot."

As suddenly as it came, the… vision is gone, the sad and confused Roxas in its place. I run my hands nervously through my spikes. Oh yeah, the ice cream… I pull them out and offer one to the blonde.

"Hey Roxas, look what I brought. Sea-salt ice cream." He grabs it warily and we tear off the wrapper at the same time. I take a bite and the flavors explode into my mouth.

"Gods, this shit is _good_…" He nods in agreement and grins, actually, grins. I return it and turn back towards the town. Huh, I never noticed before how beautiful the sunrise is. It's almost as pretty as the sunset.

"Isn't this just like old times Roxas?" the words pop out of my mouth and I have this weird feeling that they're the thruth. Roxas' face contorts with confusion before going blank. We fall into and awkward silence as we each eat our ice cream. Well shit….

*~*U*~*U*~*

About half an hours later, I'm chewing mindlessly on my ice cream stick and Roxas is writing in a notebook. Maybe it's more poetry… should I ask him to read it? No, he probably already thinks I'm a creeper…

Suddenly, music starts playing, startling us both. It sounds similar to that song Len and Kaito sang earlier… Roxas starts digging through his bag and pulls out a cell phone. He flips it open and presses a button.

"Hello, Roxas?" It's that one girl, Miku's, voice. He put it on speaker, does he expect me to talk for him?

"Hi Miku." There's a giggle on the other end of the line.

"Roxas, I wanted to invite you to our Halloween concert on Saturday. I think Gakupo asked Axel to come…" If I had to bet, I'd say that my face mirrors Roxas' shock. What, is there some kind of conspiracy going on here?

"I'd love to com,e Miku. I believe Axel and I are going together." The blonde's face betrays no emotion as he tells Miku, in a sense that we're going on a date together. I mentally pinch myself. Do not get your hopes up, you idiot…

"Great! I can't wait to see you guys there! Bye Roxas, Axel!" She giggles and Roxas hangs up. He looks over at me silently and I run my hands through my spikes again. Such intense, deep eyes…

"Don't you have something to say Axel?" God, what to say…

"Isn't Halloween next weekend? I absolutely love the holiday!" I laugh nervously. You idiot…

Roxas shrugs. "I haven't dressed up for Halloween since I was 8. There's no point to it."

I mock gasp. "Roxas, there is too a point to it, its fun! I'm taking you to the concert and then we're going trick or treating! Okay?"

He smiles, actually smiles, and nods. I grin back. I really want to tackle hug him right now… Now I'll just have to find a sexy costume to put him in… I pinch myself. None of that. You cannot think about him that way, you only want friendship, get it memorized Axel!

*~*U*~*U*~*

I'm back! =]

How was it?


	9. World's Worst Bio Teacher

World's worst bio teacher. Trololol xD

*~*U*~*U*~*

I slam the door to my house for the second time this week. For fuck's sake, it's only a Tuesday! Axel… he makes me feel so strange. Say these things that are confusing yet make sense at the same time. He asks me to do things that I wouldn't do anymore, yet I do them. And I feel like I've met him before…

I storm into my kitchen, hot tears pouring down my face. Where did I put my knife? Next thing I know, there's red everywhere. My mind goes blank and I drift to sleep.

*~*U*~*U*~*

Wendesday. The middle of the week. Hump day, as dad used to call it. And what a hump day it is… I skipped Xiggy's and went straight to the roof, but Roxas never came. I sure hope he's okay. Might as well brave it and go to Professor Shield's class.

*~*U*~*U*~*

"Sora, it's _okay_…"

"No Xion, it's not. People are leaving us. First Riku, then Roxas, and Squall, now Naminè is gone…" I lightly slap the brunette's cheeks, making him blink.

"Child, people aren't leaving us. We couldn't help with Riku, Leon isn't gone forever and Roxas is on his way back. And I bet Nami's only home sick." Sora whimpers and breaks into another sobbing fit. I wrap my arms around him and murmur comforting words. Emotional child… I love him like a brother. I need to talk to Naminè soon though otherwise things could get even worse.

*~*U*~*U*~*

Room 202. Here goes nothing… but before I can even knock on the door, it opens to a man with long blonde hair and an icy stare. "So glad you could make it Mr. Flynn, even if you're two days late. Better late than never, I suppose."

He motions me into a stunningly bright, hospital white classroom. Marley is the only person I recognize and the only person with an open seat. Thankfully, there's an empty table so I don't have to sit by my personal molester. I plop down in the empty spot, prepared to space out, when Shields glares evilly at me.

"Today we will be making our own hair dyes. The test subject shall be Mr. Flynn. Let's hope for his sake that they are not toxic… Begin class" I freeze and my jaw hits the floor. This is not fucking happening. They are not going to fucking dye my beautiful red hair.

The idiot scientist must have predicted my reaction, because he strides over to the door and locks the various locks and deadbolts on the door. How the hell didn't I notice those? And the hospital bed-like contraption in the corner, which he rolls in front of his desk. The blonde grins manically and beckons for me to come up front. Aw Hell no! Please oh please, to any and every god, SAVE ME!

Suddenly the intercom goes off, static crackling. A monotone female voice speaks boredly on the other end.

"Vexen, send Axel Flynn to the office, he's leaving." Vexen's face contorts with rage before resigning with defeat.

"Fine" He storms over to me and shoves me towards the door.

"You will get yours, boy. You. Just. Wait." He opens the door and pushes me out, slamming it behind me. Hell yeah. Thank you, god of whatever religion. I shall practice it diligently for the rest of my days-whatever it is. I smile and walk down the hall to nowhere.

*~*U*~*U*~*

How's it? Si, si?

I'm open to options. Bring it on =3

Sorry they're so short. Long one soon!


	10. Rin's Story

Now… Rin tells her story. This has just reached a new level of complicated xD

*~*U*~*U*~*

As soon as I turn the corner, I find myself surrounded by Xion, Sora, Ven, Zexion, and a little blonde girl.

"Axel, we need to figure some shit out and it involves you, so you're coming with." Xion says fiercely. I nod and they begin walking. I follow and the little blonde girl begins to cry. Sora has a torn look, like he wants to go comfort her, and everyone else looks plain uncomfortable. Xion falls back and hugs her, murmuring in her ear.

A couple of minutes later, we reach the same room those girls had me trapped in. what the fuck? I bit my lip as we walk inside. We go through a second door into a room with plushy chairs and a couch. Everyone sits down and looks at the nameless girl expectantly.

(Rin's POV)

I wipe the tears off of my checks and lower myself into a soft chair. Suddenly, all five pairs of eyes are on me. I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Everyone, this is Rin. She's going to tell us about herself and her sisters, Naminè and Larxene." I barely hear Xion speaking. Damned second thoughts…

"I'm Rin Kagamine, Naminè and Larxene's half sister. Our mom, she abused Larxene and now they both have turned their rage onto me and Naminè. She hits me a lot…" I lift up my shirt a little ways, revealing a large bruise on my stomach. Axel's eyes go wide then fill with sadness. Has he suffered the same fate? I look down, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Rin, go on…" I sigh and look back up. Stupid Xion…

"Larxene hit Naminè more than she did me, because I listened to her more. I think Nami finally got fed up and left…" The tears overflow and a choked sob escapes my throat. Mother would back hand me for crying like this…

"Rin…" I look up. Axel came and kneeled in front of me, concern in his eyes. "How do you know she's gone?" I reach into my pocket and pull out the folded drawing. I can see it clearly despite the tears, the picture was burned into my eyes when I first saw it.

Mother spitting in Rage. Naminè, blurred as she's being engulfed by shadows. Our mansion, looking like a castle. And me, the tears clear on my face, as I reach for my sister. I sob again, breaking down.

*~*U*~*U*~*


	11. Silent Secret

Finally we're getting somewhere. Ish e.e

*~*U*~*U*~*

After getting Rin calmed down and sending her home with Xion, I go to the roof with an ice cream to wait for Roxas. As I sit and chew on my ice cream stick, a sudden thought hits me. Tomorrow's Halloween! I could see if Roxas would let me stay over at his place or if he could stay at my place. It'll be great, we could buy costumes, order some takeout, go to the concert…

I pinch myself hard. None of that damn it, you're trying to get him out of his shell, not into bed…

"Axel." I jump slightly and turn around, grinning at the blonde. He gives me a tiny smile and sits down next to me. He winces when he puts weight on his arms, how strange… It's probably nothing…

"Hey Roxas, what do you say I stay at your place for Halloween? It'll be epic!" For a couple of seconds, there's a scared look on his face. As quick as it came, it switches to indifference and he shrugs.

"I doubt it…" He pulls his legs up to his chest, rests his chin on his knees and wraps his arms around himself. He looks really… vulnerable…

This is the first time I've actually gotten a chance to look at him without feeling weird… well, at least from the side. He has such long lashes… I think at one time, Roxas was stunningly beautiful. Don't get me wrong, he still is, but now it's diluted with pain, sadness, and just an air of hopelessness. I really wish I could take that away from him, somehow…

My eyes are suddenly drawn to a bit of white sticking out of his sleeve. I grab Roxas' arm and pull up his sweater. Sure enough, underneath is an all-too familiar sigh- gauze.

The blonde yanks his arm back and cradles it to his chest, looking like he's on the verge of tears. I slide closer and wrap my arms around him. He flinches before relaxing against me and letting the tears overflow onto my shirt.

"Roxas, it's okay, I've been there too. I'll help you through it, I promise." He looks up at me through the tears.

"Y-you won't turn m-me in?" I shake my head and smile softly. He lets out a relived sigh.

"On one condition: you need to let me help you stop, which involves me staying at your house with you all weekend." He nods solemnly and hides his face in my shirt. I feel back about blackmailing him like that… and I hate seeing him like this. But I'm prepared to do something about it.

*~*U*~*U*~*

So SHHHHHOOOOORRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT*shotshotshot*

We shall have a longer one soon and the conclusion. I predict 30 chapters… I'm on like 17, I just need to type it =L


	12. Laughter

It's all part of the plan. But I don't even know what the plan is. I'm just going with the flow. Everything that happens is important, especially this chapter. Well, maybe, maybe not. We shall see. Enjoy =3

Warnings: A lot of swearing, some incest, suicialness, possibly rape, horrible poetry, Yaoi/Yuri, could go _anywhere_. Smut type scene(s) VERY far in the future, because Roxas needs to turn less emo and get over the past before he'll let Axel fuck him. XD

Teaser =3 :

_I nod and bury my face in the crook of her neck. She smells like spicy Poppies, just like she used to. She kisses my forehead softly and we sit together in each other's arms. I could stay like this for hours…_

*~*U*~*U*~*

I told Roxas to meet me up front after school got out. And amazingly, he shows up without complaint. He has quite the morbid look on his face though. I know I'm not _that _bad…

"Roxy, I have the next couple of hours all planned out. We're going to go get some of my things, go to the mall to get some costumes, then go get take out. Sound good?" The blonde nods, smiling faintly. Progress!

We get to my car and I drive towards Reno and I's apartment. I pop in a random CD and crank up the volume. Assassin blares out of the speakers Roxas smiles and hums along with the singer. By the time we get to my place, we're both singing loudly and I'm giggling crazily. The blonde smiles another genuine smile as we go inside.

Thank the gods, Reno and Rufus are nowhere in sight or sound range. There's a note hanging on my bedroom door and Roxas grabs it, reading it before handing it to me. It reads:

_Axel, we went on a weekend trip. Don't get arrested. ~Rufus_

I shake my head and smile. Rufus is a better brother than Reno is…

We get into my room and I start throwing clothes into a duffle bag. After grabbing everything necessary for an overnight, I scribble a note saying I'm at a friend's and I have my cell.

When we get back to the car, I switch the CD again. It happens to be a happy mix I made last summer. The first song is 'Seven-eleven' by MSI.

_girls from seven-eleven stay up all night  
>24 hours a day<br>i said girls from seven-eleven stay up all night  
>seven whole days a week<br>i said girls from seven-eleven stay up all night  
>and i could get a discount<br>she may not be good-looking  
>she may not be good - no - no - no<br>she might not get down  
>but it's possible she stays up all night<em>

By the end, even Roxas is laughing a little bit. I'm quite the miracle worker today…

"It makes Seven-eleven workers sound like hookers, doesn't it?" I ask, giggling more. He nods, grinning widely as the next song comes on.

"Ohmygods, it's Psychostick!" I exclaim, turning the speakers all the way up.

_I like beer because it's good  
>I drink beer because I should<br>If there was a song to sing  
>I'd sing it and beer you bring<em>

_I drink beer when I am sad  
>'Cause the beer it makes me glad<br>Now there's nothing left to sing  
>So lets go drink beer<em>

_Beer is good, beer is good, beer is good  
>And stuff<br>Beer is good, beer is good, beer is good_

_Let's go drink some  
>BEER, BEER, BEER, BEER, BEER, BEER!<em>

_When it's warm, it tastes real crappy  
>But cold beer will make me happy<br>When I throw-up on the floor  
>I get up and drink some more<em>

_They say beer will make me dumb  
>It are go good with pizza<br>Now that we have drunk some beer  
>Let's go drive a car<em>

_Beer is good, beer is good, beer is good  
>And stuff<br>Beer is good, beer is good, beer is good_

_Let's go drink some  
>BEER, BEER, BEER, BEER, BEER, BEER!<em>

_Dude, I think you've had enough  
>No!<em>

_Let's go drink some beer!_

_I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk, WEE  
>I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk, WEE<br>I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk, *BURP* _

When the song's over, Roxas is literally laughing his ass off to the point of tears. By the time he calms down, I pull into the mall parking lot. I turn to the blonde with a huge grin on my face.

"Doesn't it feel good to laugh, Roxas?" Roxas smiles and nods almost imperceptibly, his eye brighter, more like Sora's.

"Awesome! Let's go to Spirit then!" Spirit is the local mall's Halloween store. I was ecstatic when Rufus told me about it a few days ago.

When we get in side, I almost direct Roxas to the costume isle where every costume has the word 'sexy' in it, but I think better of it. Emo or not, I don't think the blonde would make a very good drag queen. Instead, I go over to the guy's costumes, feeling like a kid in a candy store. Ninjas, clowns, vampires, zombies, werewolves, a Jason costume…

At some point, Roxas wandered off and came back carrying two hangers with plastic covered clothing on them. He grins and hands the longer one to me. The tag reads: Halloween Town Terrors. Mine's a white lab coat with realistic looking blood stains, stained pants, and a lovely make-up kit. And it comes with fake fangs too!

"Wow, great pick Roxy!" I take them up to the counter and a lady with bright purple hair rings them up, winking at me. How creepy… we walk out to my car, my pocket $100 lighter, but I'm happy as hell.

Back in the car, Roxas sinks into his morbid mood again, especially when I ask him for directions to his house. We drive in a pressing silence. Oh. Shit. I forgot about dinner!

"Roxy, detour!" A yell, grinning crazily at him. I make a swerving u-turn and Roxas grabs anything he can reach to brace himself.

Five minutes later, I'm jogging into my favorite Chinese restaurant chain, Moon and Sun. a woman that looks vaguely Asian and has long black hair smiles at me from behind the counter.

"Hello there, you must be Axel." What the fuck, how does everyone know me in this freaking small town? New travels fast, apparently.

"Uhm, yes ma'am, Axel Flynn." We shake hands and she pulls out a notepad. She scribbles something on it quickly and sticks it in her pocket.

"Nice to finally meet you. Now let me wager a guess… you would like the sweet and sour chicken, spicy general's chicken, and an order of Crab Rangoon?" My jaw hits the floor. What an _amazing_ woman… I gather myself and nod. She grins wryly and yells something in some foreign language.

A person with short black hair jogs out with a large brown bag in their arms.

"Hey… Axel." Xion says, puffing hard as she thrusts the bag into my arms. I wave to her back, dumbstruck, as she jogs back into the kitchen.

Back at the car, Roxas is humming softly to a Japanese ballad I don't recognize, his eyes closed.

"Roxas, what's this?" he opens his blue eyes, a free smile on his lips.

"It's called re-birthday. Len, that blonde guy, sings it. They all made a CD last year and gave ma a copy. I love their music…" he sighs and hums along. I can't help but grin. Finally I've found something he likes…

I start the car and pull out, slowly heading back to where Roxas said his house was. The same song that Len and Kaito sang for me comes on next as we drive.

"Axel, just saying, you don't wanna know the English lyrics for this song." the blonde chuckles and leans back into his seat. Well, whatever _that_ means…

We continue driving until the blonde motions for me to turn left. I swerve into the left lane and turn, a rich looking neighborhood. Roxas pulls out his CD and gets a scared look on his face. Well shit…

I gasp when Roxas points at his house, a mansion way too big for one person. That's assuming he lives alone, of course… Any decent family member would do **something** about Roxas' problem.

We get out. This place is fucking amazing looking, it looks like… I can't even describe it. Simply amazing.

Roxas reaches for the door handle and grabs it, looking down. He cries out suddenly and falls backwards. I scramble to catch him without dropping our dinner.

Well, shit, he's out cold…

*~*U*~*U*~*

CLIFFHANGER! Well, kind of. Anyways, vote for a long update! You'll get another one soon! =]


	13. Waking Dreams and Chinese food

Consolation for confusing you xD

Sorry it's been so long, enjoy =3

Uhm… Warning: Contains rapecest type stuff, just warning you x.x

*~*U*~*U*~*

(Roxas' POV)

"_Hey Roxas… Want to play?" I turn to my older brother, his silver hair shimmering in the setting sunlight. I roll my eyes, grinning. _

_ "No way! That hurt last time! Find someone else, please." I reach for the door hang and the silverette's hand shoots out and clamps around my wrist. Pain screams through my whole body as he twists my arm around. Something hot and wet drips off of my arm. _

_ "Roxas… you should know better than disobey me. Haven't you learned yet?" I whimper almost silently. He presses up against my back, pressing something into my butt. I shudder. _

_ "No, not… again…" He laughs and whips me around, smashing his lips against mine. I freeze, shutting down. He pulls back and glares._

_ "You should've been a good boy… Now I'll have to punish you." He grins a evil grin and raises a fist. I turn around and try to open the door, but his fist comes down and the world goes black._

*~*U*~*U*~*

_ When I open my eyes, the world is pitch black. What the hell…_

_ "Roxas, why don't you ever listen to me?" I whip in the direction of my brother's voice. The lights suddenly come on, blinding me. Before my eyes can adjust, he's upon me. I shut down, barely registering what he's doing to me until he pulls out a knife._

_ "Roxas, you're going to pay. You will never refuse me again, because I love you." On the last words, he slices up and down my arms and legs, painting my living room couch red. I scream and scream until the pain numbs me. _

_ But when he tries to enter me, it breaks my resolve. I scream and my world fades into darkness._

*~*U*~*U*~*

I gasp and sit up, my world spinning. What the hell just fucking happened? I've had dreams like that, but never while I was awake…

I blink a few times and rub my eyes. I'm exactly where I was in my dream, on the couch in my living room. I shiver and have a tiny spasm of pain, a memory of my childhood. Motherfucking couch. I'm going to sell it, or better, burn it. Maybe I'll just sell the whole house and get an apartment…

"Roxas, what the hell happened there?" I look up at Axel, who's only six inches from my face, crouching down. Crap, I forgot about him…

He looks at me with concern and expectancy. Ohmygods… I cannot lie to those eyes… I'll have to tell him. But not now. I sigh and smile up at the redhead.

"Can I explain after dinner? It's a long story and I don't want the food to get cold…" He thinks for a moment, his eyebrows knotting in confusion before he nods with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sure Roxy. Let's nom us some Chinese. I have a pretty awesome trick to show you." He smiles a crooked smile and I blush. Damn it, he's so close…

He grins and stands up, offering me a hand. I take it and my hand tingles. What the heck is that? We walk into the kitchen and I stop short, my face heating up.

"What-t… this… it…" I stutter, my face going redder that Axel's hair. He set the food onto plates and lit the candle my aunt gave dad years ago…

I slowly walk and sit down across from Axel. He smiles at me and I can't help but feel that strange feeling…

"Roxy, this is what I call 'Crash course to quitting cutting'. First, replacement pain. Hence the spicy chicken." He motions towards my plate. A tangy and mildly spicy scent creeps in to my nose. It's actually very good smelling…

Axel smiles expectantly as he skewers a sweet and sour chicken. Well, I suppose it's worth a shot… I pick up my fork and stab a piece of saucy chicken. It _does_ smell great…

I put it in my mouth, chewing and swallowing. What the hell?

"Axel, this isn't freaking spicy-" I gasp as the heat hits me. Axel grins and keeps eating. That sneaky bastard! Damn it, why is he always right? But it burns so good….

*~*U*~*U*~*

Lol, wasn't that fun xD

Vote for updates!


	14. Reunions

I've been slacking*shot-shot* Here's to make up for it… kind of ;D

_We sit quietly for a few minutes before the blonde looks up at me, eyes about to overflow with tears. "Axel, are you completely pissed at me?" I shake my head sadly. This might be harder than I though…_

"_No Roxas. I'm just sad for you."_

Warning, I is suggestive in here ;3

*~*IXI*~*IXI*~*

(Riku's POV)

"Naminè, I sent a friend to come pick you up. I'd come myself, but I have some… personal matters to take care of. I'll see you soon. "

"Okay Riku. See you soon. I've missed you…" I smile, distractedly murmuring goodbye as I hang up. I take a deep breath, walking into the back yard. This is the first time I've been to the Leonheart residence in years…

I scale the pine tree in ten seconds flat and stare at the familiar window that used to be my personal door. Every light in the house was off except for this one, a faint glow leaking through the blackout curtains. Holding my breath, I lightly tap the glass and wait. Suddenly the curtains are gone and annoyed blue eyes stare back at me. Annoyance transforms into shock and the brunette whips the window open.

"Ohmigawdz, Riku! You're alive get inside please!" he moves and I swing my way in the window. I don't have a chance to speak or move before Sora turns me around and tackles me to him bed, his lips on mine. There's longing, desire, and experience in the kiss, more than when I left. I feel Sora's hands moving and there's a tugging sensation between us followed by tiny clicking noises. I break the kiss and grab his hands, sitting up slightly. My turn for control.

"Sora, no, not tonight. I just got back and I'm only here to say hello." Sora frowns and pouts, giving me that kicked puppy look. I sigh, smiling faintly.

"Riku, I've missed you so damned much, you were my first time and I want you again and the parents and Leon aren't home otherwise I wouldn't be seducing you like this, ple-" I smash my lips against his. That's good enough for me.

(Naminè's POV)

Where's this person Riku sent? I've been waiting for over an hour… I pull my black, leather coat tighter around myself, shivering. At least it's not raining tonight… Bright blue headlights appear around the bend and I sink deeper into the trees, pulling my hood up. Gods, I hope this is Riku's person…

A sleek black Porsche stops in front of my hiding spot and the passenger side window, the side closest to me, rolls down. A hooded person waves for me to get in. I can't see their face, do I trust them? I suppose, beggars can't be choosers…

The driver speeds off as soon as the door is closed. I sigh in relief, hoping I'm not in some weird rapist's car.

"Thanks for picking me up, I had to get out of my house…" the person nods in acknowledgement, but nothing more. I sigh silently. We drive for a few miles before the driver turns into a forest and parks in a clearing. They shift into park and turn towards me, their head tilted downward. In one swift movement, they pull their hood down. I gasp involuntarily and tackle hug her, tears in my eyes.

"Shadow, I've missed you so damn much." She smiles one of her signature smiles and kisses my cheek. Her deep purple hair tickles my face as her emerald eyes bore into my sapphire ones.

"I've missed you too my angel, Riku and I have been hiding for almost 4 years now…" I hug her tighter, snuggling in between her neck and collar bone. She smells like poppies, spicy and sweet. I could lay here like this forever…

Xxxxxxxx

Finally updated… Girlxgirl and boyxboy in one chapter, whew xP


	15. A cat's life for me

Hello again. Time for some back story! Then I shall gift you with the longest chapter I've written yet on this story: the Vocaloid Concert. Coming on chapter 16 :3

Warnings: A lot of swearing, some incest, suicialness, possibly rape, horrible poetry, Yaoi/Yuri, could go _anywhere_. Smut type scene(s) VERY far in the future, because Roxas needs to turn less emo and get over the past before he'll let Axel fuck him. XD

_ "Fuck it Roxy! I know you're against make-up, but it's not like you're wearing it everyday, it's just for Halloween. I'm not trying to turn you into a drag queen or Jeffree Star groupie or anything…"_

*~*IXI*~*IXI*~*

(Roxas' POV)

Mother fucking Gods, Axel, why do you do this to me? I'm sitting up in my room, nearly hyperventilating. I asked him for a couple of minutes to prepare myself, but it's just making it worse. God damn it, I know I'm not supposed to, but I _need_ my razor or knife… I tear apart my room, searching frantically for them.

There it is! I pull up my sleeve and slash at my arm. I catch the blood on an old t-shirt and rewrap my arm, a sense of peace washing over me. I'm ready.

I take a deep breath and walk down stairs. Axel is lying on the floor, his eyes closed. I sit down beside him take a couple more deep breathes. I examine his face, smiling involuntarily. Why can't I say no to this face, even when those enticing green orbs are hidden?

"I'm ready whenever you are Roxy." I blink, nodding even though the redhead can't see me. Now or never, my story is going to be told. Here it goes…

"I've lived in this house all my life with my mom, dad, and brothers. Mom always was the best, making all kinds of food and everyone was so happy, until my brothers started getting weird on me. The younger, 10 year old one got distant and eventually ran away, devastating Mom and Dad. It hurts losing an older sibling at 8.

"But my _other_ brother…" I pause, holding back tears. "He started by getting me alone and hurting me when Mom and Dad went out or when they left us home during the day. Then he started touching me and asking me to 'play'…" I let out a choked sob, unable to hold it in. Axel looks up at me with concerned eyes. I single tear slides down my cheek

"Axel… he raped me." I whisper, ashamed. "Almost every day for nearly two years. Then one night my parents came home early and caught him. He killed them without though and then tried to kill me too, leaving me for dead. I had a flashback earlier was all." I continue sobbing, curling myself into a tight bad. Soft, strong, warm arms wrap around me, squeezing gently.

"Roxas… thank you for telling me. I'm sorry for what happened." I look up and nod. The redhead squeezes me comfortingly and pets my spikes. I freeze and blush, looking away. I promised myself I'm never love again because everyone who's loved me has left me, one way or another. Who would want me now anyways? I'm tainted. Axel sighs as if reading my mind. I glance away, looking out the window. Wow, it's dark already…

"Axel, I'm going to bed. You're welcome to any of the guest bedrooms on this floor." He nods and releases me, his face unreadable.

'Okay Roxy… sleep well." He grabs his bag and leaves, not giving me another glance. I sigh. Fucking emotions. They always get in the way of things…

I trudge up to my room and slip on pj pants. Oblivion meows at me and I smile lightly, leaning down to scratch between her ears. She leads me into the laundry room where I feed her and give her fresh water. That's when something catches my eyes: The open bathroom door. I shuffle over and flip on the light. On the counter there are some old pill bottles full of old sleep medicine. I shake four of them out and swallow them dry.

As I slip under the covers, Oblivion hops onto my chest and settles in for the night. She purrs loudly as I pet her and I can't help but think how simple it would be to be a cat. Eat, sleep, just be… she probably has no clue how shitty this world is…

I pet her until my hand is too heavy and my vision blurs. Then slowly, the meds pull me into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	16. Vocaloid Concert

Hello my lovelies, here's the anticipated Vocaloid concert. It was well worth the wait, trust me. And Things are about to take a turn you might not have expected ;D

I dedicate this to my special people and the few who have been telling me to update. Mainly Mad_Hatter_fan and renavampire. I love you all. Okay, Kenzie, you'll see shortly why I put you on here besides that you're awesome xD

Okay, now le teaser:

…I'm not putting one! But I am by saying I'm not… anyways . read on!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I crack exactly 13 eggs into a pan and scramble them up. In goes cheese, toast in the toaster, and bacon out of the pan… I figure since Roxas is so skinny and pale, some good nutrition would help since his momma isn't here to do that job and neither is mine because she has to go off and kill herself…

Slamming the egg pan down, I pinch myself repeatedly to bring myself back to reality. God damn it, you must try to forget about that, past is past. You can't help mom and dad's actions now Axel…

The water goes off upstairs. Good, Roxy should be down in a couple minutes… I finish plating the food and put the milk and oj on the table. Roxas had no fucking food in this place, I'm going to go shopping and force some food down his throat if I have to…

"…Axel? Wow…" I turn around and smile at the blonde, taking in his wet spikes and the black cat he has in tow. It confidently pads over to me and rubs against my leg, purring loudly. My smile widens.

"Morning Roxy, I made you some breakfast," the blonde shrugs nonchalantly.

"Thanks, I guess…" his face goes blank as he sits down at the table. I sit across from him and we eat in a silence that's somewhere between comfortable and awkward. The cat walks over to where I have my feet stretched out and curls on top of them, purring even louder than before. I think it likes me…

When Roxas the slow eater finally finishes, I start cleaning off the table, humming a random Assassin song as I work. The blonde sits, looking lost, so I throw a towel at him and motion him over. I smile a light, almost flirty smile at him as I hand him a plate to dry. In no time at all, the dishes are done.

"Okay Roxy, here's the plan: at four, we'll head to the concert. At 5:30 ish I'm making you dinner, anything you want as long as the answer isn't 'nothing'. Then we throw on our costumes and get us some candy. In the mean time, we do whatever you want." Roxas nods silently, averting his eyes. Fuck. I might have to call in reinforcements to make this the best damn day of his life

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(Rin's POV)

"Rin, can you come here please?" I cringe and close my song book, glancing around. My music teacher stands in the door of her office, smiling at me all the way to her multicolored eyes. She waves me over and disappears inside. Uh oh…

I leave my things and walk into Ritsu's office. She shuts the door behind me and I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Rin, Neru has a sore throat and is sitting out of this one." I sigh in relief. Akita is okay, but most days she's a huge pain, only texting and singing, never anything else..

"And Gakupo has volunteered to talk her place performing Magnet. I hope you don't mind the short notice." I freeze as all the blood drains from my face. Gakupo? But… he… it'll be so awkward. This has to be on purpose, Miku has been trying to get me with him since I told her I liked him. But maybe what Sora said on Monday, about him liking me back… could it be true? I gulp. I guess there's nothing to do but see what happens…

I leave Ristu's office in a daze. I could skip today… no. I will not be forced to leave. I've been practicing for months. I'm not going to back down just because I might make a fool of myself!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

We drive to the concert in silence, Roxas' found mood strong enough that I can almost feel the tension in the air. I sigh, gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles go white. The day is not fucking going the way I planned so far. And all because I trusted this boy who I only met a few days ago would listen to me.

_"Roxas! Where the hell are you! We gotta go, we're going to be late!" he said he had to go and grab something, but that was over 5 minutes ago. _

_ "Damn it Roxy!" I growl, stomping up the stairs and throwing up the door to his bedroom._

_ "Roxas, what the fuck is-"I freeze. The blonde does too, looking like a deer in the headlights. I silently walk over and pluck the large razor out of his hands. A roll of gauze is on the floor, so I grab it and wrap his arm tightly around his marred arms. I sit beside him for a couple of minutes. He cut again and I couldn't do anything about it…_

_ Roxas looks up at me with sad eyes about to overflow with tears._

_ "Axel, are you pissed at me?" I shake my head sadly and hug the blonde._

_ "No Roxy… I'm just sad. Now come on, we don't want to be later than we already are." _

I sigh again as we pull into the parking lot of the school. we get out and start walking to the auditorium when I spot a trio of girls in short dresses jogging towards us.

"Axel, Roxas! Over here!" the girl in the pink dress yells. Behind her is a girl in a blue dress and a girl in an orange dress. It's Kairi and Miku. Roxas' eyes narrow, but when Kairi glomps him he nervously hugs her back, forgetting whatever he might have been thinking about. The girl in orange turns to me, smiling with overflowing confidence.

"Hi, I'm Olette." We shake hands and all start walking to the door together. I crack a smile as the girls giggle and chatter with each other, occasionally throwing bits of small talk at me or Roxas.

When we get inside, we stop at the counter where a girl with redish hair sits reading a book. Junjo Romantica and yaoi, from the looks of it. Great, we got another fangirl here…

"Kenzie, " Miku says, "can you mark Axel and Roxas on the free entry list?" The girl looks up and smiles with her braces.

"Sure thing Miku. And nice to finally meet the famous Axel and Roxas." The red head blushes and goes back to her manga. I shake my head. the fangirls perplex me…

"Well, we gotta finish getting ready and stuff, enjoy the show." Kairi says, smiling. We nod and wave, going to take our seats. On the way, Roxas gives me a questioning look.

"Was it just me or was something off about them?" I shrug and watch the blonde's eyebrows knit together.

"I've known Olette, Kairi, and Miku my entire life, but that was just strange. I shrug again. I wish I could be more help to him, but I just fucking met them…

I groan internally as Roxas vibrates in his seat. Great, now he's the one in a good mood and I'm the one PMSing…I sink deeper into my seat and close my eyes. When the singing starts, all the songs melt together and I drift to sleep.

(Namine's POV)

I tear off the wine red wig and sigh. Shadow comes up in front of me and hugs me, her Olette wig still on.

"Nami, you okay? What's wrong?" I bury my face in her collar bone, on the verge of tears. Our plan is so flawed, mess more than one thing up and everyone's screwed. All we want is the whole Strife family to be happy, Riku and Roxas. Because we're good friends and that's what friends are for.

"Shadow, I just don't want to go back there. It was hell the first time, once was enough. I'm done." Shadow sighs and rubs my back sympathetically. And smiles.

"It'll be worth it in the end. You'll never have to go back to your family if you don't want to, I'll make sure of that." She kisses me reassuringly and I sink into her warmth. But the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end,like I'm being watched. I turn around and purple eyes surrounded by silver peer into my soul. I shiver. Haku is just so much like the one we hunt down…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(Rin's POV)

"And now, Magnet performed by Kagamine Rin and Kamui Gakupo." I shiver and pull my short black dress down. After rearranging my purple headphones and the small hat on top, I sigh, waiting for our cue. Gakupo waves at me from the other side of the stage and winks, making me turn beet red. I officially do not want to do this. Gakupo and I were friends years ago, when I was 6 and he was 11. He helped watched me and kept me from getting hurt so many times. Then when hes started acting weird, I avoided him…

"Rin, you missed your cue!" Ritsu nudges me and I jog out to where I'm supposed to be. Calm down and do this, I think, taking deep gulps of air.

Gakupo locks eyes with me when we're standing across from each other, center stage. It's like we're alone in our own world because the audience are invisible to me. The music starts we walk in a circle around each other, showing the forbidden love the song speaks of, our hands almost touching. Gakupo's beautiful baritone voice echoes on his part and I blush deeper.

On the crescendo, we intertwine finger and he dips me, making me dizzy. Then he pulls me back up and we sing in unison, our microphones eventually crossing, we get so close. God, it's getting hot in here…

I lose myself in those violet eyes, twirling and singing. His strong hands are on my waist erasing every thought but one: _sing and enjoy._

At the end of the song, the purplette dips me once more, surprising me. We're just supposed to bow to each other and walk away… Gakupo tilts me so far that I'm no longer touching the ground, only in his arms, holding me bridal style. Shit, is he going to…?

"I love you Rin, since the day I met you." He presses his lips against mine, warm and soft. I distantly hear the crowd going wild but it fades away as the kiss deepens, the kiss of my soul mate. Finally, after waiting so long…

(Roxas' POV)

I grin as Gakupo kisses Rin. Finally they're getting shit figured out, Gakupo has been in love with her the entire time I've known them. I glance over at Axel and my mood sours. I never got to experience real love and I probably never will. Why would Axel want damaged goods like me?

"That was the finale, thank you for coming everyone! I hope you enjoyed the wonderful concert by our own lovely Vocaloids!" The curtains open again and all the Vocaloids take a final bow.

Oddly, Miku is wearing the same dress as earlier. But she was wearing at different costume when she performed the first time. Something is very fishy here…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Longest chappie yet FTW. Sorry for the wait, but it was worth it, right? :3


	17. Trick or Treating and Maybe Drunkness

Sorry for the long wait! Here's where things should get _even better_… Trust me, I'm a writer.

P.S. If you have any bright idea, PM them to me. Just in case I get stumped. Now enjoy :D

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Fuck it Roxy, sit still! I'm not turning you into a Jeffree Star groupie, settle down! It's just Halloween." The blonde stubbornly shakes his head and I sigh.

"Please Roxy, the make-up is like half of the effect, do you want to look as amazing as me?" I strut around, posing and making faces. Roxas laughs. Score for Axel!

"Okay, but just this once…" score two! I grin and grab his chin, powdering his face and eyes. About half an hour later, fangs are glued on and make-up covers the blonde's eyes like a mysterious mask. We look fucking epic. I must get a picture of this…

I whip out my phone and have Roxas squished to my side. Before he can react I snap a picture of us. He wrenches away from me and growls threateningly. A cute blush shines through his powder white face. I swear, I'm going to fucking die tonight… just of happiness.

I shake my head and compose myself again. "Shall we go get us some candy Roxy-boo?" I ask. He grimaces but nods eagerly. I toss the blonde a black pillow case and we heard out.

Roxas happens to live in the richest neighborhood in town. We each manage to collect a few pounds of pure sugar, including the lady from the Chinese place giving us each two liter bottles of Mt. Dew. Roxas immediately chugs his, belching loudly. Within ten minutes he's yelling, giggling, and slurring like he's drunk. I think I'll save mine for a bit, in case it's spiked or something.

"Axshul, di ish the fuckin awesomestness life of my night. Xion's momma is ssssssoooooo nice giving us Ddddeeeeeeeewwwwwww. I haven't had forever for suga…" I laugh loudly. My fucking god, this child either has a low tolerance for caffeine and sugar or it is drugged… Either way, he's so _happy _this way… I love it, even if it may be illegal…

Finally we get back to his house and start up the path to his door. But instead of going inside, Roxas stops and looks at me with a look of extreme focus for a drunk kid.

"Ax, I've known you for a long time before this, I know this now. You bring up lots of painful shit and I don't want you here for that but I can't make you go away. you make me feel weird. A good weird." I smile. That didn't exactly sound like a good thing, but I'll take it as a compliment. We go inside silently.

Roxas suddenly looks extremely tired, his eyes drooping as he turns to me. My heart flutters as he looks up at me. "Axel, I know how this'll sound, but will you sleep with me? Not literally…" he yawns, an easy smile on his face. I gulp. God damn that sounded so _wrong_. I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I might as well milk the friendship a little, since it won't go any farther than that…

I grab his hand, tingles running down my arm. I drop the candy bags in the living room and we walk upstairs. I'm about to grab the knob to his door when his hand flashes out and grabs mine. The contacts is like warm fire and sparks, oddly. How can someone make me feel like this?

"Roxas, what's wrong?" I ask in concern.

"Axel, I feel like something is going to happen. I know it. There's people in there, and they're forcing us to remember the past. I remember you. We were in love." Images flash through my head, nearly bringing me to my knees, pictures of a clock town, my friends in strange clothes, Roxas, even Sora and Xion sometimes. I gasp, breathing hard. I remember. Roxas, my partner, best friend, lover. How the fuck…?

"Naminè did this." Roxas says, if as reading my mind. "She's also compelling me…." He trails off, leading me into the bedroom. As soon as the door shuts, he wraps his arms around me, around my neck.

"They need power and energy and understanding… they need to get back to the past to eliminate the ones who trouble us. And I love you, its reason enough." Before I can reply, he mashes his lips against mine. My body heats up and tinges go down my spine. Usually someone kissing you like that would hurt, but it was as if his lips were made for mine. Slowly the world fades away, memories and faces nothing compared to this kiss, better than I had imagined.

(Xion's POV)

"I'd ask you again if this whole shit is a good idea, but it's too late, huh?" I ask, mumbling to Namine. She nods, leaning into Shadow. I zip up my coat the rest of the way and sigh for the millionth time.

"Xion, you know your mission?" Shadow asks, giving me one of her cold, everyday looks. I shiver and nod. If she had silver hair like Riku, they could be twins. She's so cold to everyone. Though more so to me, but that makes sense, I know her secret. She was here the first time around, but she erased memories of her. She was used by DiZ to force Naminè to do his work.

Why she doesn't wasn't anyone to know this is a mystery to me. Even Nami didn't remember her, only me because I'm just memories in this world myself.

"Xi, are you okay?" the blonde asks, waving a hand in front of my face. I nod. Damn, gotta quit spacing out… From behind Namine, Shadow gives me a look somewhere in between a glare and a cold smile.

=.=.=.=.=.=

I just had a brilliant idea evolve in my head. I'm so excited for it to happen. Read on ya'll 3


	18. Catalystic Events

I'm on a roll guys. I swear, I'll have this book finished by the end of the week.(and I think the first full AkuRoku book completed on Wattpad). This is my first ever book that I've personally completed too. I'm so excited and devastated for the end though…

=.=.=.=.=

I groan and sit up, rubbing my head. Where the fuck am I? I stand up and look around. I'm in a familiar room, but I can't quite put my finger on where I am…

"You're in Castle Oblivion. Welcome Axel." I whip around in the direction of the voice. To my surprise, Shadow and Naminè are standing there, hand in hand. I growl and summon my charkrams, just in case. But with a wave of her fingers, they disappear, just wisps of shadows on my fingertips.

"Bitch! Where's Roxas? And why the hell are we back here?" I snarl, my blood boiling like lava. Shadow smiles. I see her hand twitch and a dark corridor appear beside Naminè.

"Sorry hun, it for the greater good." Shadow says, pushing the blonde in before I can react. My jaw hits the floor. The fuck? Which side is she on?

"Shadow, you have two seconds to start explaining before I take your head off." To my surprise, she sits down and explains. Let me tell you though, I did not like what I heard.

(Roxas' POV)

"You see Roxas, we're just trying to make it so our new lives aren't interfered with by the past. Our _brother _has been hiding out in the worlds for sometime now, meddling with ours from a distance." I nod, understanding, somewhat. But I know if I see the bastard that shares my blood, I'll either break down or kill the mofo.

"But Riku… how can we kill him? You said he did what you did and history is just trying to repeat itself, but with some different people." The silverette shrugs.

"We kind of just have to play it by ear. But Haku suggested we use you for bait, it's you he wants. Me too, but not as much." I stand up in outrage, crossing my arms. Bait, they say? He wants me, they say? I admit, it's smart, but still… I guess I had a death wish at one point anyways… why is it so different now?

"Fine 'Ku. At least I'm less defenseless here." I summon my Keyblade, smiling at the familiar weight in my hand.

"Keep in mind he's stronger here too Roxas. Now go, I have things to take care of…" I nod and open a Dark Corridor, stepping through.

I find myself on top of the clock tower, looking over a sunset, just like I used to every day for the time I worked for the organization. Sighing I sit down. Within a matter of minutes, another DC appears and Xion steps out, wearing our old uniform just like I am.

"Hey Roxy… you holding up okay?" Xion asks, hugging me. I smile.

"Yeah, I'm good Xi… I've missed this sunset a lot, now that I think of it…." I mumble, feeling extremely content. The only thing that could make it better is Axel being here.

We sit in a comfortable silence only two who are of the same memories can share for a long time until the sun is barely above the horizon. Then suddenly Xion's head snaps up, a terrified look on her face. Shit, what happened?

"Roxas, it's Axel. He-he… he has Axel. At the Castle That Never Was." I'm up and have a DC summoned before Xion is able to grab me.

"No Roxas. They say they're coming to help us, everyone. At least let me go with you. You can't go alone." I nod and she slowly releases her grip on me, grabbing my hand instead. Together we walk into the shadows, ready to face my fear

=.=.=.=.=.=

Sorry for the lack of details. If you're confused, let me know and I'll revise what you're confused about. Or just wait for the next chapter, it'll make this one make more sense.


	19. the Puppet's Fate

(Axel's POV)

I growl behind my gag, making him giggle in a high pitched voice. It's not his voice, it's Shadow's. All this time this thing that calls himself Roxas' brother has been living in Shadow, waiting for us to come back so he could destroy Roxas and as many of us as he can. And it's no one I've ever met, not even in past, distant lives. None of the silver haired demons I thought it could've been…

"Axel, the puppet and my pet are coming. You'll get to watch all your friends die, last my pet. You tried to heal him and I couldn't have that." He giggles again. For the faintest second his eyes flash back to Shadow's green and he stiffens before it returns to the ice blue.

"My host is trying to take over, she's quite powerful… I'm not sure how she didn't detect me before…" he muses, a strange smile on his face. I scream behind the gag, but it's almost completely muffled. That fucking bastard, I really want to kill him.

Suddenly, a Dark Corridor opens, Xion and Roxas practically flying out. They both spot Shadow at the same time and get an almost identical look of confusion. Xion is the first to recover.

"…Shadow? What the hell? You said _he_ had Axel…" Shadow laughs a bellowing laugh, deeper than normal.

"Xion, of course. You're just in time for the show. Lucky you, your part of the opening act." Before either Roxas or her can react, the imposter snaps his fingers and Heartless appear, surrounding them. Four Neoshadows restrain the pair so they can't move.

"You bitch! Shadow, if you're in there… Help, plea-" Shadow is across the room in less than a second and slaps Roxas across the face, leaving a searing palm print. When I get out I'm going to kill the bastard!

"Roxy-boo, you've forgotten your training, haven't you?" He asks in a whisper I can barely hear. Then slowly, Shadow's body morphs, she grows taller and wider, he hair lightening until it's a bright silver. I gasp. The man is nearly a spitting image of Riku. I see Roxas tremble, on the verge of falling apart. This makes the man laugh again.

"Can't even address your dear brother, pet? Say it, "Kadja, I love you, you'll always be my master…" just like you used to." Hot tears roll down Roxas' cheek and I can tell he's trying not to scream.

"You little, bitch, say it!" He goes to slap the blonde again, but freezes mid-swing. His form flickers and then shrinks back to Shadow. The Heartless disappear, freeing Roxy and Xion.

"We have traitors in our midst, they're all coming…" Shadow whispers before collapsing. Then dozens of Dark Corridors open and all hell breaks loose.

=.=.=.=.=

(Xion's POV)

I hear the unmistaken able gasp of air as Dark Corridors form, and lots of them. I whip around, summoning a Kingdom Key and Black Ice, swinging wildly at the Heartless pouring out. Haku is in their midst, eyes glowing bright purple. She's controlling them!

"Axel, burn your ropes!" Roxas screams, swinging Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He's trying to keep Gakupo, who's eyes are eerily purple like Haku's, at bay. Everyone is fighting, every single friend of mine, this life and the past. From the looks of it, Larxene and Haku are the leaders of who we're fighting…

And just like that, there's no more Heartless to swing at. Haku is down for the count under Sora and Riku and Shadow is still on the ground being healed by Naminè. I'm lost…

_The battle's not over._

I gasp, looking around. No one is beside me. The voice came from_ inside_ my head...

_Keep fighting Xion. Behind you._

I whip around and raise my Keys in time to block another. I gasp when I realize who it is. Aqua. Before I can ask, the Voice interjects again.

_None will die after the one destined perishes._

We parry a few times, back and forth. She catches my arm once, probably something that will bruise if I make it through, and slashes my cheek. This is not the girl I love.

Finally, I catch her in the ribs, tearing a huge gash in her shirt. I smile. I she'll feel that bruise tomorrow… but then the blood comes, flowing fast as Niagara falls. Oh shit.

"Aqua, no!" I scream, collapsing and hugging her form, trying to put pressure on the wound. This can not happen, traitor or not, I love her!

_History must repeat itself to end this. The chosen must die._

I sob, wanting to crack my head open. That voice, the death, that man…

"Xion, watch out!" I whip around in time to sear a large, dark form hurling towards me, silver hair and deadly blue eyes full of hate. And my world goes numb.

=.=.=.=.=

"Xion, Watch out!" I scream as Kadja lunges at the girl. She flashes around and to my horror, the deadly black sword catches the girl in the chest, tearing through her flesh and spraying blood over the white floor. Roxas collapses in my arms with sobs, but I can't tear my eyes away. The silverette murderer laughs evilly.

"Now that the opening act is finished, shall we move on to the main event? Brothers, come forward. It'll make it easier for everyone." I tighten my arms around Roxas, growling. I'm not about to let my love go again.

"No Kadja. This'll make it easier." I gape as Xion thrusts a Keyblade through the man's back without even blinking. He gasps and looks down almost comically before Shadow reappears.

"_There always the next life. This is not the end!"_ a voice screams out of nowhere. I wince and hug Roxas tighter to me. Just like that. He's dead and gone, for now.

"Axel… We made it…" Roxas whispers, exhaling in relief. I can feel his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. It's like we're in our own little world after all the chaos.

"Hey! Catch up and make out and shit later! Get your asses over here!" Naminè screams at us, snapping me back. How the hell do you forget someone's dying? We rush over, hand in hand.

"Namine… you need to save Shadow…" Xion whispers, a look of peace on her face. The blonde girl shakes her head, tears running down her face.

"Xi, I gotta try to save you both, please let me help…" Xion shakes her head faintly.

"History has to repeat itself, I have to die. Take my energy and save Shadow. I love you all, which shouldn't be possible cause I was a puppet… No do it, I'm at peace…" I glance over at Roxas, who's crying too. I give him a half hug. He shakes me off and steps forward, gently hugging the raven haired girl the best he can.

"See you in the next life Xion." He whispers before coming back to me. Naminè starts her work, lying a hand on Shadow and the other on Xion. Soon enough, Shadow's ragged breathing evens out and the latter girl's stops, here eyes closed as if she's asleep.

Then to everyone's amazement, she starts turning into shards of ice, like crystals and memories, slowly dissolving until she's gone. In her place is a seashell. Roxas sighs softly into my shoulder, looking pained.

"Axel, please take me home?" He asks softly, looking up at me pleadingly. I nod, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, of course Roxy." I make everyone get gathered up and open a DC. Grinning randomly, I turn to Roxas again and grab his chin.

"Necessary or not, I'm gonna kiss you." I say, mashing my lips against his. Just like old times, I think, as we make our way back to our new lives.

=.=.=.=.=

Aw :D

I thought I did kinda shitty… but yeah… Questions? PM me or something, M'kay? It makes sense in my head at least. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm going to write and epilogue and then it over. Sad face D:


	20. Thank the Gods for Xion

_Three days later…_

"Axel… do we have to go?" Roxas whines, hugging me. I pet his spikes and kiss the top of his head.

"No Roxas… we don't have to… Larxene was a bitch and Haku is like a stranger to us…" He nods, sighing.

"…We should go to Aqua's though. For Xion." The blonde starts crying softly and I can feel pricks of tears in my eyes too. Xion was a good person…Even if Aqua wasn't in the end.

=.=.=.=.=

When we get to the funeral home of choice, we walk inside, hand in hand. Nearly all of the people from the organization are there to honor Aqua. From Naminè to Zexion to Marley and even Miku and friends. We take a seat in the front with Shadow and Naminè. Her mother, Tifa, and sister, Yuffie, sit in front of the other side, sobbing and clinging to each other. Everyone here knows that it's a joint funeral, in a way.

Namine Ritsu takes stage as the pastor. He normally colored dress isa black gown,somewhere in between Lolita and a priest.

"We gather here today in memory of Aqua Tsumi. She was a sister, daughter, friend, and girlfriend, loved by the few that mattered. But there is another to honor today, a girl who sacrificed herself to save many. Xion Kuro was friendly, hard working, and a friend to many." Roxas snuggles in closer, another tear running down his face.

"The two girls today, we mourn their deaths but we also celebrate their life. We can carry on their memory, because they've finally been set free." A sob sounds from the other side, Tifa is hysterical.

"Now," Ritsu says, smiling sadly. "Does anyone have anything they'd like to say about the girls?" slowly different members of the crowd gets up, speaking of their achievements and downfalls, memories and life. Finally Roxas pulls himself from my arms and makes his way up to the podium. He clears his throat before speaking.

"Xion was the luckiest, happiest girl I knew. She was my best friend while I was going through some hard times and was nice to me even when I was depressed and wasn't talking to her. She took me back right away when my boyfriend, Axel, started helping me get better." I cover my mouth when he mentions me, tears pricking my eyes. Don't cry Axel…

"Then she became part of this scheme to save me from a past tormentor," Roxas pauses, swallowing tears. "And she sacrificed herself for my well being, once again. I'll never ever forget her, in this life or the next. Same with Aqua. She helped make Xion what she was." That's the final straw… I can't help myself, but I start sobbing like a baby. He finally told his story to everyone, too bad people had to die to get here.

=.=.=.=.=

After the funeral, we go out to eat with Xion's family, Shadow and Naminè, and Aqua's little sister, Gillian. Roxas shares stories about Xion with them and vise versa. She was like a martyr, dying for what she believed and her friends. Tifa tells us that she was always like that, searching for peace at any cost, eventually the price was her life.

Gillian tells us that Aqua was distant, but loving most of the time. She was also Gillian's last remaining family.

"That's so sad Jill… you can visit us anytime you like." Naminè says sympathetically. Shadow nods in agreement.

"Us too, whenever." I interject, smiling. Gillian nods,

{,o9iher blue hair bobbing.

"Thank you everyone, you're all so sweet. I have to go home though, I have friends waiting." We all say goodbyes and slowly head our own ways. We're about to get in my car when Yuffie runs up, a bag in hand.

"Axel, Roxas… we found Xion wrote kind of a will… and she wanted you to have this…" She thrusts it into my arms and runs away. Roxas has a puzzled look on his face. I shrug and we slip into the car.

"Roxy, you should open it, you knew her better." I say softly, handing it to the blonde. He nods and takes it, trembling. Then ever so slowly, he opens it and then gasps, covering his mouth. I lean over and peek inside. It contains Xion's favorite combat boots, a seashell, and a big Technicolor crystal. And lastly, a letter addressed to us.

Axel and Roxas,

I have had this feeling that something would happen  
>to me, so I put together this bag for you. Sell the crystal<br>and use it for something important, it's just a trinket I  
>found lying around. The others are memories, only two<br>of many. I love you both, never forget it. You were my  
>best friend a girl could ask for. Oh, and could you give<br>my sis a hug sometime? Thanks.

~Xi

"She's always been so fucking sweet, every single second I knew her…" Roxas sobs, his tears staining my shirt. A hug him and lie my head on top of his. Thank the gods for Xion…


	21. Epilogue

_Two weeks later…_

"Axel, let me see!" Roxas growls, trying to get my hands off his eyes. I laugh.

"Nopey nope Roxy-boo. It's a surprise, I can't ruin it! Just keep walking and we'll see in a minute." I smile into his hair, taking a deep breath. He always has the smell of vanilla on him, like his mother, Cloud Strife did. Okay, so maybe he was a father at the same time but still… how the Strife children cam from two men, I may never know… Anyways…

"Okay, we're here, are you ready?" I ask, opening the door to the apartment. He nods, biting his lip in the cute way he does. God damn, just want to kiss him, maybe more… and I don't have to pinch myself for these thoughts anymore, yes!

"Okay, look." I whisper huskily in his ear, sliding my hands down to his hips and hugging him. He gasps, taking in the new apartment. Riku and Sora smile back at us, holding hands. They helped me move things in for me and Roxas. And just our luck they live right down the hall.

"I love it Axel, is it just for us?" He asks excitedly, wrapping me in a constricting hug. I kiss his forehead just like I used to and nod. I bought it with part of the money from that crystal Xion left us.

"Just for us. We can be together, just like old time." I grin at him and he returns it. I gently grab his chin and kiss him softly. The kiss deepens and within a few minutes, a giggling Sora is dragged out by an annoyed Riku. Shortly after, we end up on the couch and clothes start coming off. I'm gentle as can be, not wanting to make him relive his past. When I hesitate, Roxas looks up pleadingly.

"Axel, I want this. This is love…" he says, kissing my bare shoulder. I nod and grab a condom off my floor that fell out of my pocket. Gotta be safe, you know… I start to put it on, struggling a bit. Damn, how awkward… then suddenly it snaps, ripping a huge tear in it. Roxas turns around and giggles.

"Axel, you idiot… ha, at least you're my idiot…" He says, pressing himself tightly against me. I toss away the useless piece of plastic and grab a blanket off the floor. Maybe another day this will happen…

_Just down the hall…_

"Think they did it?" The brunette asks. The silverette shakes his head and smiles mischievously.

"Nope. I rigged the condom to tear." Sora bursts out laughing and kisses Riku, which he returns with passion.

"You can be so devious… I love you Riku…" Sora mumbles, blushing. Riku smiles again, which he rarely does.

"I love you too Sor… now, shall we head to bed? I'm beat from all this life saving…" Sora gives him a look of confusion.

"Riku, it's only like four in the afterno-"

"Just think about what I said Sora." Riku replies, rolling his eyes.

"Oooohhhh." The brunette giggles, understanding. "Yeah, let's go to bed."

_A mile away…_

"On November 1st, a group of teens entered the St. Jenis hospital. The claimed they had been in a horrific accident out by the local lake. Death toll of said accident was three, the names of the victims yet to be released. Two were also severely injured and one is missing. More details tonight at 10."

The blonde sighs, turning off the TV. She wished she could've either died, as bad as that sounds, or made it through the battle uninjured. Because seriously, hospitals sucked.

"Rinja? You away?" She jumps and glances over at the sleep purplette across the room. His eyes droop lightly like his sleep medicine just wore off. He had to have surgery to remove a damaged kidney.

"Yeah, I'm up… I love you Gakupo…"Rin whispers, smiling lightly at him.

"I love you too sweetie… get some sleep and we'll get to leave soon." She nods, wishing she could be in his arms, but happy and safe none the less as she drifts into oblivion.

_Another world away…_

"Shadow… you don't have any family either?" Naminè whispers, snuggling closer to the other girl. She shakes her head, sighing.

"Nami, we're both as good as orphans now. We have to take care of Rin… hen she recovers it won't be that hard, Gakupo will do a lot of it…" Naminè nods, smiling. She was glad that her sister had finally found love. And even though it was somebody dead, she was kind of glad her sister was. Her mom randomly disappeared too. Probably went to Mexico…

"Nami, earth to Nami…" Shadow whispers, poking the blonde. She flinches.

"Sorry, zoned out…" the purplette rolls her eyes.

"You don't say? Come on hun… let's go home." The girl says, dragging the blonde through a Dark Corridor.

_In a place with no name…_

They were there, waiting for there chance to come back to life. Larxene, Xion, Haku, Kadja, and Aqua. They we're in a state that they weren't alive, but not quite spirit. There were just little wisps of energy, just barely there bit of consciousness. And since they got there by killing each other, most were extremely pissed off.

"Kadja you bitch! Get back here!" The blonde snarled, chasing the laughing silverette who somehow managed to steal her left hand.

"Be mature guys…" Haku said sternly, crossing her arms. But in the corner, the last pair didn't care what the others were doing. Xion sat, wrapped first in her Organization coat, then her own arms, then Aqua, trying to replicate human comfort.

"I just wanna go home Aqua…" She half sobs, half whispers. The bluenette nods, understanding.

"Me too Xi… me too…"

_Fin_

And that's the end! I'm already throwing a sequel idea around in my head. I'm hoping you guys will like that one too :3

And like how I slipped into third person? I guess I'm not That bad at writing it….


End file.
